


Aquello que no te dije

by Mist221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff John, Humor, John consigue una nueva novia, John enfadado, M/M, Poción Multijugos, Romance, Sherlock Experiments on John, Sherlock echa de menos a John, Slytherin Sherlock, amistad, un poquitin de sexo, y muy inocente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John consigue una nueva novia, Mary. Sherlock decide empezar un nuevo experimento: descubrir el porqué de la obsesión de John por las mujeres. Sherlock se transforma en Mary y toma su lugar en una cita con John a Hogsmeade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es para Jawn :D

Sherlock se hizo paso por la sala común de Hufflepuff, solo los más jóvenes le miraron con pánico al ver la temida corbata verde, los demás, ya acostumbrados a su invasión no le hicieron caso. A Sherlock le dio igual y se encamino hasta los dormitorios de los chicos.

Llego hasta la puerta con el letrero que indicaba séptimo curso y sin ningún pudor abrió la puerta de golpe. En la habitación solo estaba John, sentado en su cama leyendo una  _(aburrida)_  novela muggle.

―Merlín Sherlock ―mustio John cerrando el libro y colocándose una mano en el pecho ―, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Sherlock puso los ojos.

―Dudo que sea para tanto John ―dijo el joven Slytherin acercándose a la cama de John ― ¿De muerte, realmente John?

― ¿Qué quieres Sherlock? ―le pregunto John regresando a su libro ― Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, es solo para Hufflepuff.

― ¿Y tú sabes que has estado repitiendo lo mismo desde hace cuatro años? ―le pregunto de vuelta ― No deberías molestarte en gastar saliva repitiéndote, ya sabes…

―Sí, si ―le interrumpió John dejando el libro en la mesilla ―, ya sé que odias repetirte.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, entonces recordó el porqué había ido a buscar a su amigo. La sonrisa desapareció y se recordó a si mismo que estaba molesto con John por haberle dejado plantado la anterior noche.

― ¿Y bien? ―le pregunto John cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas ayer por la tarde? ―ataco Sherlock con molestia cruzándose de brazos también, John frunció el ceño confundido ―Habíamos quedo ayer a las ocho frente al gran comedor. Te estuve esperando bastante rato John. ―Le acuso con enfado recordando los interminables minutos que estuvo esperando al rubio hasta que comprendió que John no aparecería.

―Sherlock, realmente deberías empezar a escucharme con más frecuencia ―le contesto John con molestia.

Sherlock abrió la boca sorprendido para volver a cerrarla en cuanto se dio cuenta, esperaba una disculpa, un  _lo siento Sherlock no volverá pasar_ , pero en cambio John se enfadaba, nunca dejara de sorprenderle.

―Te dije que en el desayuno que no podía ir ―continuo John al ver que Sherlock no le contestaría ―. Pero tú estabas demasiado liado con tus pensamientos y ese odioso libro de trigonometría.

Sherlock ofendido frunció los labios, John suspiro y se cruzo de piernas para hacerle sitio en su cama, y como de costumbre Sherlock se subió a ella sin decir una palabra. Se cruzo de piernas imitando a John.

―La trigonometría no es estúpida John, es increíble, las matemáticas lo son. ―repuso Sherlock con molestia, John no entendía, para él era algo común, un mago con descendencia muggle no podía entender lo fascinante que era.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso Sherlock, se trata de que una vez más me hayas ignorado. ―le reprendió John.

Sherlock se negó a disculparse aun sabiendo que eso sería lo correcto, pero él había venido primero pidiendo disculpas y no iba acabar siendo al revés.

― ¿Y que era tan importante como para dejarme plantado? ―le pregunto Sherlock con indiferencia.

―Una vez más Sherlock, no te deje plantado. Te avise y encima te dije a donde iba y con quien.

Sherlock le miro cuando oyó el quién. Sus ojos registraron el aspecto de John en una mirada evaluadora, John sabiendo lo que hacia se resintió e incluso abrió los brazos y los extendió hacia los lados.

― ¿Una mujer? ―le pregunto Sherlock con fastidio ― ¿Me dejaste plantado por ir a una cita con una hembra? ¿De verdad, John?

John puso los ojos pero sonrió ligeramente. Recogió sus brazos y los dejo en su regazo.

―La primera cita de hecho ―comento John alegremente ―, el próximo fin de semana volvemos a quedar.

―Te necesito el fin de semana ―exclamo Sherlock horrorizado.

―No, no lo haces.

―Íbamos a ir a recoger unas cuantas belladonas en el bosque para una de las pociones que tengo en mente. ¿Sabes que estoy a un paso de crear una nueva poción, John? ―parloteo Sherlock con indignación, sin comprender porque John se perdería algo así ― Podrías acabar con este experimento.

―Dudo mucho que mi compañía ayude a sacar la poción adelante, Sherlock ―le contesto John con diversión―. Estoy seguro que la sacaras adelante tú solo.

― ¿De todas formas que es tan importante? ―le pregunto Sherlock sin comprender ― ¿Qué te puede dar ella que no te pueda dar yo?

John no respondió a su pregunta, sin embargo le sonrió tristemente sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. Sherlock aun comprendió menos.

―Lo siento Sherlock, pero voy a ir a la cita con Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

John no fue con él ese sábado, ni siquiera estuco con él toda la mañana y tarde del día siguiente,  no fue hasta la hora de la cena de ese mismo día cuando John se acerco con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que Sherlock supo que algo andaba muy mal.

― ¡Sherlock! ―le saludo John sentándose frente a él, algunos Slytherin gruñeron ante la invasión de un tejón en su mesa, Sherlock les miro con enfado y al instante dejaron de quejarse, John le miro agradecido ―Gracias.

―No me las des, no es mi culpa que sean unos idiotas. ―le respondió Sherlock regresando a su libro de matemáticas avanzadas.

―Deberías comer, ya sabes. Mike me ha dicho que ayer no te vio aquí así que supongo que te quedarías en tu habitación con plantas venenosas y no probarías bocado. ―la voz de John sonaba cariñosa, la alegría se dejaba notar en cada poro de su piel, Sherlock respiro profundamente para no ponerse a gritar.

― ¿No vas a preguntarme qué tal me ha ido? ―le pregunto John aparentando indiferencia picando de las patatas de su plato.

Sherlock puso los ojos y se evito la molestia de recordarle que él podía saberlo todo con solo mirarlo.

John suspiro.

―Pregunta estúpida, mi culpa ―dijo resentimiento ―Pues para tú información, y por si no lo has deducido ya, ayer le pedí a Mary que fuera mi novia.

―Y supongo que ha dicho que si ―dijo Sherlock con burla.

John asintió con entusiasmo, Sherlock suspiro, esta no había sido la primera vez que John había tenido novia, en cuarto, un año después de conocerse, John había salido con Sarah Sawyer, una Ravenclaw del mismo año, con la que había durado el número exacto de dos semanas. La siguiente había sido un año después, Sherlock no recordaba su nombre ni su casa pero si lo molesta que era. Con suerte no duro poco más de un mes.

Después de las dos primeras John no tuvo ninguna novia oficial más, pero Sherlock sabía que había estado con más de una sin compromiso alguno. Y a pesar de todo ese historial de mujeres, Sherlock aun no comprendía la importancia de buscar la compañía de una hembra, no de la forma en la que John las buscaba.

―Creo que esta es la correcta Sherlock ―comento John con suavidad ―. Mary es perfecta, incluso creo que os llevaríais bien ―confeso John con confianza.

Sherlock ni siquiera sabía quién era Mary, pero sabía sin dudar que no le caería bien. Nadie que le privara de tiempo con John le podría caer bien. Jamás. Nunca. Pero eso John no tenia porque saberlo, así que no le dijo nada. No quería acabar con su alegría.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

―Si tú lo dices, John.

―Por supuesto ―le respondió con una sonrisa ―. Ahora come. ―le ordeno con firmeza empujando el plato hacia él.

Sherlock le sonrió y acepto el plato. Por lo menos esto no había cambiado.

oOo

Las cosas cambiaron de hecho, al contrario que las otras veces en las que John había tenido novia, Sherlock y John dejaron de verse tan a menudo.

Sherlock ni siquiera conocía a la mujer que le estaba robando el único amigo que tenia, y no era porque John ni hubiese querido. Sherlock huía cada vez que la presentación se hacía inminente.  Él la había visto por supuesto, pero de lejos.

Era una Gryffindor de sexto curso,  menuda, más baja que John y con una cabellera rubia que no le llegaba a los hombros. Era una chica sencilla, aparentemente aburrida y sin nada que ocultar.

Dos semanas después de que hubieran empezado a salir, y habiendo estado más de dos días enteros sin ver a John, Sherlock ignoro la cena y salió en su busca. Si a esa hora John no estaba cenando en su mesa estaría en su habitación, así que se dirigió hacia la sala común de los Hufflepuff.

La verdad era que todo empezaba a molestar de verdad a Sherlock, a tal punto que no sabía que estaba pasando con él. Quería acabar con esa molestia en su pecho que sentía cuando hablaba con John y al instante se daba cuenta de que no estaba con él.

Con agilidad se abrió paso por el barril que le llevaba a la sala común, la cual estaba totalmente vacía. Sherlock lo agradeció y con rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de John esperando encontrarlo allí.

John estaba allí, pero Mary también. Y por nada del mundo había esperado encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

― ¡Demonios Sherlock! ―exclamo John en cuanto se percato de su presencia.

Mary dejo escapar un pequeño grito de susto y se bajo de encima de John, por suerte para todos aun mantenía toda su ropa, lo que no podía decirse de John, el que no parecía encontrar su maldita camiseta.

Sherlock se quedo donde estaba, estático, como una piedra. La molestia de su pecho regreso más molesta que nunca y tuvo que aparar la vista de John cuando empezó a sentir sus mejillas colorearse. Él nunca se sonrojaba ¡Por el amor de Merlín!

― ¿Sherlock qué narices haces aquí? ―le pregunto John entre enfadado y avergonzado.

Sherlock se atrevió a mirar de nuevo para ver que John había recuperado su camiseta y que Mary se había colocado bien la ropa. Sin embargo evitaba mirarle sonrojada de arriba abajo.

John también estaba sonrojado y muy incomodo, Sherlock advirtió un bulto en sus pantalones que provoco un extraño calor en lo bajo de su estomago, John siguió su mira y maldijo entre dientes aceptando la almohada que Mary le decidía.

―Pensé que solo los Hufflepuff podían entrar aquí ―se atrevió a comentar Sherlock.

―No vallas por ahí Sherlock ―le advirtió John.

Mary pareció encontrar divertido esto porque dejo escapar una sonrisa. Sherlock la miro con molestia.

―Lo siento, pero creo que nuestra reunión no podía haber sido peor ―comento Mary mirándolo a los ojos. Sherlock le dio su primera mirada de verdad, de más cerca. Sus ojos eran marrones, grandes y expresivos ―. Encantada de conocerte al fin, Sherlock, John me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sherlock miro a John que aun sonrojado bajo la cabeza fijando su mirada en la almohada.

―Es un placer Mary ―mintió Sherlock ―. Ojala nos hubiéramos encontrados en otras circunstancias menos vergonzosas.  ―le dijo con una mueca.

Mary le regalo una sonrisa y asintió estando de acuerdo con él. John carraspeo.

―Hablando de situaciones vergonzosas, Sherlock ―le dijo John con suavidad ― Creo que será mejor que te vayas, los chicos no tardaran en subir, y…, eh, bueno, te veré mañana ¿vale?

Sherlock asintió irritado.

―Adiós Sherlock ―se despidió de él Mary.

Sherlock no la miro, solo miro a John hasta que se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Se fue a su habitación sin cenar. Esa noche no durmió y mucho menos vio a John al día siguiente. 


	3. Chapter 3

Era difícil de explicar porque evitaba a John, Sherlock no entendía que ocurría con él ni porque John actuaba como lo hacía ni porque estaba con Mary.

Esa noche en la que había pillado a los dos en medio de lo que parecía conducir al sexo, Sherlock había estado investigando, había decidido dejarle espacio a John, porque al parecer parecía no querer verle. Aunque eso, no era de extrañar, cuatro años habían sido mucho tiempo para que alguien le aguantase. No podía quejarse.

Sherlock se encontraba sentado contra un árbol a los pies del lago, leía otro libro muggle, esta vez de física. Fascinante de igual manera.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su lectura que no fue hasta que John le empujo con el hombro que se dio cuenta que John se había sentado a su lado y que estaba  _solo._

― ¿Por qué me evitas? ―le pregunto John sin mirarle.

―No sé de qué me hablas.

―Oh vamos, llevo una semana entera sin verte ni un pelo ―dijo John con exasperación.

―Me ves en clase, por si no lo recuerdas compartimos varias ―le respondió Sherlock con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar a su libro, el que obviamente no estaba leyendo.

―Sí, pero te las apañas para estar lo más alejado de mi posible, dime ¿con que has chantajeado al podre Dimmock para que se siente contigo?

Sherlock arrugo la nariz, John le miro entonces y él no pudo evitar mirarle también.

―Me ofendes John.

―Dímelo.

Sherlock suspiro y cerró el libro, inútilmente podía fingir leerlo ahora.

―Digamos que al director no le gustaría saber de sus escapadas al bosque prohibido ―le respondió Sherlock doblando sus rodillas y abrazándolas contra su pecho.

John resoplo.

―No puedes chantajearle con el fin de que se siente contigo en clase, está mal Sherlock, debe de estar asustado de que le digas algo, mucho de hecho, es una falta muy grave.

―No voy a decir nada ―se burlo Sherlock.

―Pero eso él no lo sabe.

―Obviamente.

John suspiro y volvió a mirarle, no parecía muy feliz, tenía ojeras y no parecía haber dormido muy bien en esos días.

― ¿Por qué me evitas, Sherlock? ―le pregunto con cuidado ― ¿Es por lo de Mary?

Sherlock no le respondió, a su parecer parecía bastante obvio.

―No deberías haber entrado así, podrías haber llamado, siento que hayas tenido que ver…

―No es por eso John ―le interrumpió Sherlock con irritación.

― ¿Entonces qué es? ―le pregunto preocupado― ¿Ya te has aburrido de mi? ―le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Sherlock frunció el ceño confundido, y rápidamente miro a John que le devolvía la mirada con dolor.

―Realmente eres un idiota John Watson ―le reprendió Sherlock con enfado, ¿Cómo había siquiera llegado a esa conclusión? ―No seas estúpido, nunca me aburriría de ti ―John pareció aliviado, y relajo los hombros ―Eres tú el que no quiere estar conmigo, por eso te ahorro el problema de tener que inventar excusas.

Ahora John parecía el confundido.

― ¿Espera que…? ―pregunto desplazándose para quedar frente a él ―Yo nunca… ¡Me encanta estar contigo Sherlock!

―Eso no es lo que parece, desde que estas con Mary…

― ¿Ese es el problema? ―le pregunto interrumpiéndole ― Sherlock, mira, ella es mi novia y me gusta, me gusta mucho ―le dijo con cuidado ―, y tú también me gustas ―le aseguro cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar―. Sé que los primeros días fueron raros, diferentes, porque ya no pasábamos juntos tanto tiempo. Pero no es culpa mía, tú desaparecías en cada ocasión que aparecía con Mary. No tengo porque elegir, Sherlock, no es o tú o ella. Necesito que entiendas esto. No es uno u otro, ¿comprendes?

Sherlock asintió sin ninguna otra opción.

―Bien, podemos estar los tres en ciertas ocasiones, y en otras estar tú y yo solos. Quizás en ocasiones sientas que estoy más con ella que contigo ―le explico ―, pero eso no significa que quiera estar menos contigo.

Sherlock asintió con comprensión, pensando en lo fácil que se solucionaría todo si John dejara de ver a Mary y todo volviera a ser como antes.

―Yo…bueno, te he echado de menos Sherlock ―le confesó John con timidez.

―Yo también a ti ―se aventuro a decirle incomodo, John le miro con una sonrisa y volvió a colocarse junto a él, apoyado en el mismo tronco.

―Lo siento Sherlock, no volverá a pasar ―le aseguro John inclinándose hacia su hombro hasta descansar la cabeza en él.

Sherlock le miro con sorpresa pero se relajo ante el toque. No dudo en la palabra de John, y se sintió molesto consigo mismo por haber pensado que John prefería no verle.

―Mary no es tan mala ―le confesó Sherlock con cuidado, John inclino la cabeza sin soltarse del contacto para mirarle con sorpresa ―, aunque todavía no sé porque tienes que salir con ella.

John dejo escapar una pequeña risita y volvió a mirar al frente.

― ¿Recuerdas esa noche en mi habitación cuando nos pillaste en mi cama? ―le pregunto John, Sherlock asintió con molestia ―Bueno, no es toda la razón de porque salgo con ella, pero es una parte importante.

―Sexo.

―Sí y no, es más sentirse querido, incluso deseado, y el placer, el saber que eres capaz de dárselo a otra persona es muy bueno, Sherlock.

Sherlock no evito su mueca de asco, los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a su mente, los labios rojos de John, el pelo despeinado de ella… totalmente asqueroso. No había intentado ni siquiera borrarlo de su mente, cualquier cosa relacionada con John era imposible de eliminar.

― ¿Nunca has querido a alguien de ese modo? ―le pregunto John con timidez ― ¿Alguna chica te ha atraído alguna vez?

Sherlock arrugo la nariz pensando en lo estúpido que era esa pregunta.

― ¿Chicas? ―pregunto con confusión ―No, no es realmente mi área.

John se quedo en silencio y Sherlock noto como abrió la boca dos veces hasta que se decidió a hablar.

― ¿Algún chico entonces? ―le pregunto con mucho cuidado y con un tono avergonzado ―Lo cual está bien, ya sabes.

―Se que está bien ―le respondió Sherlock con firmeza.

― ¿Así que hay algún chico?

―No ―le respondió Sherlock con confusión, sin saber cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. John y él no hablaban de estas trivialidades, aunque Sherlock sabía que John se lo había preguntado a si mismo alguna vez.

―Bien, bien ―respondió John relajándose de nuevo ―Si lo hay, me lo dirás ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto ―le confirmo con duda, todo era bastante absurdo, Sherlock dudaba que alguien llamara de tal forma su atención.

Pero John pareció conforme con su respuesta, se relajo de nuevo contra su hombro e incluso se acomodo mejor en su sitio. Sherlock se aventuro a hacer lo mismo sin saber muy bien que era lo normal en estas situaciones.

Entonces recordó que él no era normal y que nunca se preocupaba por esas cosas. Así pues Sherlock se relajo contra John y dejo su cabeza descansar encima de la de su amigo. John no dijo palabra, pero Sherlock lo noto sonreír.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante los siguientes minutos.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock bajo al gran comedor para descubrir que John ya estaba sentado donde él solía sentarse, le esperaba con una sonrisa sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas de las otras serpientes. Sherlock sonrió instintivamente al verle tan impenetrable con su sonrisa amable y descarada.

―Buenos días Sherlock ―le saludo John.

Sherlock le respondió al saludo y se sentó frente a él, al instante John empujo un plato frente a él.

―Come, sé que no lo has hecho en un par de días.

Sherlock puso los ojos.

―Sí, mama ―se burlo.

―Si así fuera, lo ibas a tener claro jovencito ―le respondió John con una sonrisa divertida.

Sherlock hizo una mueca sarcástica pero alcanzo su tenedor y acepto comer, de todas formas ya tenía pensarlo hacerlo.

―Bueno, cuéntame genio, ¿Qué tal fue la poción? ―le pregunto John con cuidado, como si temiera sacar el tema y al mismo tiempo estuviera avergonzado de no saberlo ― ¿Salió como pensabas?

―Se podría decir que no ―contesto Sherlock con pesar, la maldita planta no había sido la correcta. ―La poción no admite ese tipo de planta, reacciono nada más echarla al caldero.

John frunció los labios con compasión.

― ¿Te exploto encima no es así? ―le pregunto John con guasa.

Sherlock le iba a responder justo cuando Mary llego a la mesa por el lado de John.

―Hola John ―le saludo besándolo en la mejilla, John le sonrió y Mary se sentó a su lado en la mesa, Sherlock no intento camuflar su mirada de fastidio. ―Hola Sherlock ―le saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

―Hola ―saludo secamente regresando a su plato, el que había pasado a ser la cosa más fascinante del gran comedor en un segundo.

―Espero no interrumpir nada importante ―comento Mary, Sherlock puso los ojos ante el estúpido intento de empezar una conversación.

―Sherlock estaba a punto de contarme como su intento de poción le exploto en la cara ―le explico John para su horror.

―No, no lo era ―le reprendió Sherlock molesto.

― ¿Una nueva poción? ―le pregunto Mary con curiosidad ― John me ha dicho que te gusta experimentar, que eres una especie de científico.

Sherlock le lanzo a John una mirada de advertencia pero este le ignoro totalmente.

― ¿Qué más te ha dicho tu querido  _novio_? ―pregunto con sarcasmo.

―También me ha dicho que eres todo un genio ―continuo Mary sin notar el sarcasmo, Sherlock la miro con una ceja arqueada ―Al parecer después de tu primer curso aquí te adelantaron varios cursos, eso es bastante fascinante.

―Sí lo es ―estuvo de acuerdo John ― Ahora debería estar en quinto, preparando sus TIMOS, en cambio aquí está, a punto de acabar el curso y examinarse de los EXTASIS.

Sherlock puso los ojos pero sonrió interiormente, John siempre había estado orgulloso de él por ello y más de una vez le había dado las gracias a su intelecto, mediantes sutiles insinuaciones, pues sin él quizás no se hubieran conocido.

―Bueno, creo que he interrumpido el comienzo de una gran historia ―comento Mary alegremente ―Sherlock, que no te detenga mi presencia. Me encantaría saber de esa nueva poción y de la explosión.

Sherlock miro a John con cansancio, este le dio una sonrisa suplicante a la cual Sherlock no era inmune. Sherlock suspiro y empezó a relatar.


	4. Chapter 4

Llego la temida navidad y con ella su estúpido baile. Año tras año antes de que los alumnos se fueran a sus casas se organizaba en el gran comedor un baile.

Sherlock tan solo había ido a dos de ellos, uno porque le obligo John y al otro por el bien de un caso por el cual había tenido que espiar a un joven Ravenclaw. Pero este año no pensaba ir, no, él se quedaría en su cuarto, donde nadie le molestaría y volvería a probar la poción con la otra planta que había recogido.

O al menos ese era el plan, (¡bastante tenía con ver a John y Mary sobre una base diaria como para soportarlos acaramelados!) hasta que vino John con la misma cara de cachorrito perdido, de cual Sherlock debía empezar a resistir, y le había pedido, ¡no! suplicado para que fuera. Y allí estaba, con un traje de lazo apoyado en una mesa viendo como John y Mary bailaban.

Los dos aun seguían juntos para incomprensión de Sherlock, no era razonable, John tendría que haber empezado a ver que no necesitaba a las mujeres y estar con él cada momento.

― ¿Agradable velada, hermano?

Sherlock gruño y se giro para enfrentarse a su hermano. Mycroft le sonreía bajo una copa de whisky de fuego.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―le gruño Sherlock dejando su copa en la mesa.

―Representando al ministerio ―le contesto con una sonrisa suficiente.

―Ya veo que ahora te utilizan como su sabueso ―se burlo Sherlock sentándose en el taburete de la mesa.

 Miro a John que aun seguía bailando sin saber que su estúpido hermano había decidido venir y amargarle. Esto no hizo más que molestarle más, John debería estar allí con él.

Mycroft siguió su mirada con satisfacción ignorando su anterior comentario.

―Oh, ya veo que el señorito Watson a encontrado una nueva amiga ―parloteo con gusto, Sherlock gruño por lo bajo ―. Esta está durando más de lo previsto, ¿no es así?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, Mycroft ―se defendió Sherlock.

Mycroft dejo escapar una carcajada cruel.

―Eres adorable ―comento sin dejar de mirar a John ―, aunque no creo que entiendas porque.

―Mycroft, haz un favor al mundo y piérdete ―exclamo Sherlock levándose, había pensando en ignorarle, pero huir parecía lo mejor en este momento viendo que John no vendría a salvarlo.

―Supongo que es molesto, ver como poco a poco se va de tu lado ―comento Mycroft mirando a sus pies, Sherlock frunció el ceño y paro en su sitio ―, y todo por no poder darle lo que necesita.

―No sé de qué hablas.

Mycroft levanto la cara y lo miro con una sonrisa. Las tripas se le revolvieron y sintió nauseas. Y justo cuando por fin iba a irse, unos brazos le atacaron por la espalda rodeándole los hombros.

― ¡Sherlock! ―exclamo John con fatiga ―, ven a bailar.

―Buenas noches, John ―saludo Mycroft llamando la atención de John.

―Mycroft, hola, si ―dijo John con aturdimiento.

― ¿Pasando una agradable velada?

―Si de hecho ―le respondió John sin soltarle ―bueno, Mycroft, me alegro de verte, pero tu hermano necesita diversión.

―No te detendré ―le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y se dejo llevar hasta la pista de baile. Mary les estaba esperando con otra chica, Sherlock la identifico como una Ravenclaw de sexto curso. No recordaba su nombre.

― ¡Sherlock! –grito Mary atreves de la música ―Esta es Molly ―la presento empujándola frente a él. John apretó su agarre. ―Molly, este es Sherlock.

La chica, Molly, le miraba sonrojada atreves de todas esas luces y le dio una especie de sonrisa temida.

― ¿Quieres…quieres bailar conmigo?—le pregunto ella con timidez, Mary en su espalda le sonreía con todos los dientes.

Sherlock la miro con asombro, a ella y a Mary, y todo quedo claro. Mary estaba haciendo de casamentera, y John no lo estaba evitado.

Un dolor se implanto en su pecho y para consternación de la chica Sherlock negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Mary abrió la boca con horror, pero a Sherlock no le importo.

Se soltó del agarre de John y sin mirar a nadie salió corriendo del comedor.

oOo

Al día siguiente se fue a casa por Navidad sin despedirse de John, estaba enfadado con él, no podía creer que John esperara que fuera como él, común, que creyera que necesitaba una mujer.

¿Para qué? Ya tenía a John, o al menos así era antes de que Mary apareciera.

 Mycroft había dicho que él no podía darle lo que él necesitaba, y además había insinuado que si pudiera quizás John no se molestaría en ir en busca de las mujeres.

Así pues, Sherlock había decidido encontrar aquello que le faltaba para recuperar a su John y que no saliera a buscarlo en mujeres. Pero primero tenía que saber que era ese algo, y para saberlo solo tenía una idea: _Convertirse en una mujer y descubrirlo._

 Pero no en una mujer cualquiera, sino en Mary. Y así, pasando tiempo con John convertida en ella llegaría a la solución.

¡Brillante!

No por nada era un genio. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock estaba tumbado en su cama con sus manos sobre sus labios cuando oyó unos pasos diferentes a los que podrían oírse en su casa pero absolutamente reconocibles para él. 

Sin moverse de su sitio espero a que John llegara ante su puerta y, como había previsto, entrara sin llamar.

―Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás muerto ―comento con ironía cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sherlock siguió sin mirarle― Cinco días Sherlock, cinco malditos días sin comunicarte conmigo.

― ¿Cinco días ya? ―pregunto con aburrimiento― El tiempo se pasa rapidísimo.

John respiro profundamente y se paso la mano por los ojos.

―He tenido que contactar con tu hermano para que me trajera aquí personalmente.

―Muy valiente por tu parte venir aquí por cierto ―comento Sherlock levantándose de un salto de su cama y afrentándose a John por primera vez ―. Un pequeño tejón en medio de un nido de serpientes.

John compuso una mueca pero no dijo nada, aparto la mirada de Sherlock y recorrió con ella toda su habitación.

―Tu habitación en Hogwarts está más ordenada ―comento con burla deteniendo su mirada en el montón de libros y papales a los pies de su escritorio.

―Es un desastre organizado ―contradijo Sherlock volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

―Ya, supongo que viene bien saber que calzoncillos están limpios y cuáles no ―repuso John con una sonrisa señalando el rincón junto a la puerta donde su ropa sucia esperaba la llegada de alguno de sus elfos domésticos.

―Madre les ha dado fiesta a los elfos domésticos hasta la fiesta de fin de año ―murmuro sonrojándose.

John rio y se  acerco hacia él, con una mirada interrogativa miro el sitio vacante a su lado, Sherlock acepto con un asentimiento y John se sentó a su lado apoyándose en el cabecero.

―Tienes una cama enorme ―comento John mirando hacia su estomago.

― ¿Este es tu intento de entablar una conversación? ―le pregunto Sherlock con disgusto.

John suspiro.

―Puede ser, no se…―murmuro ―. No has leído ninguna de mis cartas, las lechuzas me las devolvían Sherlock, ¿tanto te molesto lo de Molly? ―le pregunto con una mirada preocupada.

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. A decir verdad la emoción por el nuevo experimento borro todo tipo de enfado hacia John e incluso hacia Mary, y ahora lo único que le importaba era centrarse en su experimento y recuperar a John.

―Te dije que esa no era mi área John, no necesito ni quiero una chica ― le respondió Sherlock con sinceridad ―, supongo que me molesto que intentaras que así fuera.

―Lo siento, ya se lo dije a Mary pero se empeño y Molly estaba emocionada por conocerte, ¿sabes? Te tiene en una especie de pedestal.

Sherlock encogió su nariz en un intento por recordar un momento compartido con esa chica.

―Ni siquiera sé quién es, creo que no la había visto nunca antes del baile ―se quejo.

―Pues ella al parecer sí que te había visto a ti, Sherlock no eres alguien que puede pasar mucho desapercibido…

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―le pregunto extrañado, Sherlock se volvió hacia John para encontrarle sonrojado.

―Bueno, eres muy inteligente Sherlock, y ella, bueno…, ella es una Ravenclaw así que supongo que aprecia la inteligencia.  Y bueno…

― ¿Y bueno que?

―Eres atractivo… ―murmuro John con cuidado.

― ¿Atractivo? ―pregunto Sherlock extrañado.

Apenas acababa de pasar la pubertad y eso había dejado extraños rasgos en él,  que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que pudieran ser atractivos. Es decir, era delgaducho con extremidades demasiado largas y, a su parecer, con cara de caballo. Por no hablar de sus ojos, que no parecían ponerse de acuerdo con que color tener, y su pelo, un lio de rizos indomables, pero según John era atractivo…

― ¿Crees que soy atractivo? ―le pregunto con curiosidad.

John pareció encogerse ante su mirada, sus orejas se colorearon y su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces como un pez. Tenía un aspecto tierno que no pudo más que divertirle.

―Yo… Sherlock, eh, si sí, lo creo ―tartamudeo avergonzado, Sherlock sonrió ampliamente ―. ¿Por qué crees que la gente te mira y busca tu atención inútilmente o hasta que les insultas?

Sherlock frunció el ceño recordando ahora las muchas chicas que rondaban a su alrededor contoneándose y sonriendo de manera estúpida.

― ¿Así qué crees que es por eso que la gente busca mi atención y me mira más de lo que se puede considerar normal? ―pregunto con curiosidad, si esto era verdad podía usarlo en sus investigaciones. John asintió con un leve movimiento. ― ¿Por eso estás conmigo entonces? ―le pidió Sherlock de repente sorprendiendo a John ― ¿Por mi aparente belleza?

Sherlock le miraba con seriedad aparentando estar dolido, traicionado… Tuvo efecto, John frunció el ceño con confusión y enfado.

― ¿¡Que!? –exclamo enderezándose de la cama y acabando frente a él de rodillas ―No, por supuesto que no Sherlock, ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar eso? Era mucho más que una cara bonita…

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo, John le miro con incredibilidad.

―Eres una pequeña serpiente astuta ―exclamo John con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Y una cara bonita al parecer ―se burlo Sherlock riéndose.

―Oh, cállate.

Sherlock siguió riéndose y fue cuando John aprovechándose agarro una de las dos almohadas y la estrelló en todo el pecho de Sherlock. Sherlock le miro con asombro y esta vez fue John quien se echo a reír.

John volvió a atacarle antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, esta vez su golpe fue dirigido a la cabeza. Los rizos de Sherlock saltaron aun más despeinados.

―Oh pequeño tejón incauto ―murmuro Sherlock con una sonrisa agarrando su propia almohada.

Sherlock nunca había hecho algo parecido pero a su entender no podía ser tan difícil. 

Con un golpe certero se anticipo al próximo golpe de John dándole en el hombro derecho provocando que este se tambaleara. John intento mantenerse derecho pero previendo el siguiente golpe de Sherlock lo golpeo agarrando la almohada con una sola mano mientras que la otra soportaba su peso en la cama.

Las dos almohadas chocaron entre sí provocando las risas de los dos. El próximo golpe fue el de John, que tomando ventaja de la risa de Sherlock, se enderezo hasta quedas de rodillas en la cama y lo golpeo con fuerza en el hombro izquierdo.

Sherlock se tambaleo y se derrumbo en la cama pero eso no evito que lanzara otro almohadazo hacia la cabeza de John.

Después de un rato pegándose con las almohadas y de no parar de reír los dos se derrumbaron en la cama.

Los dos intentaron recuperar el aliento con una sonrisa, estaban brazo con brazo con los pies en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Ambos miraban hacia el techo con diversión.

Sherlock volvió la cabeza hacia John, quien con las mejillas coloreadas miraba al techo con felicidad. Sherlock se mordió el labio, John era verdaderamente guapo.

Fue como una revelación que en el fondo ya sabía que existía. Siempre había estado allí pero ahora, en ese  instante, Sherlock lo sabía con certeza, su amigo era hermoso.

―John ―le llamo.

John volvió la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió.

― ¿Si, Sherlock?

―Yo también creo eres atractivo ―le confesó.

La sonrisa de John creció, al igual que su sonrojo. Sherlock se lamio los labios.

―Gracias Sherlock ―le agradeció con cariño ―. Eso viniendo de ti es un mundo.

Sherlock sonrió y juguetonamente le guiño un ojo.

Entonces, el taconeo irreconocible de su madre se dejo oír atreves de la puerta. Sherlock gruño y una enorme necesidad de esconder a John creció en él.

―Mi madre ―anuncio Sherlock con fastidio.

John frunció el ceño confuso hasta que oyó por si mismo las pisadas, y con rapidez intento levantarse de la cama. Pero su madre ya había abierto la puerta sin darle tiempo a levantarse.

―John querido, había oído que habías llegado ―comento su madre con la elegancia que le caracterizaba ―. Las rías no han hecho más que confírmalo querido, solo Merlín sabe hace cuando no se oían risas por estos lares.

―Madre… ―le advirtió con poca voz.

―Es un placer volver a verla señora Holmes ―John se adelanto hacia ella bajo su atenta mirada ―.  Espero no causar problema.

Su madre rio con sinceridad, Sherlock frunció el ceño.

―No digas tonterías John, eres más que bienvenido en esta casa ―le aseguro su madre con una ligera malicia ―. Es más, estaría encantada que decidieras acompañarnos esta noche en la cena.

―Bueno… no se señora Holmes ―dudo John ―. Como ya he dicho no quiero causar problemas.

―Llámame Violet querido, ya te lo he dicho en incontables veces ―le reprendió ―. A las 6:30 os quiero a los dos en el gran comedor. No tardéis.

Con esa última advertencia su madre salió de su habitación de la misma manera en la que había entrado, rápida y elegantemente rápido. John miraba con incredibilidad.

― ¿Ha dicho gran comedor? ―pregunto con duda.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de la cama.

―Esto es un desastre John ―se quejo con disgusto agarrándose el pelo con las dos manos ―. No solo te adentras en un nido de serpientes sino que cenas con ellas. No sé cómo no has acabado en Gryffindor con lo estúpido que eres a veces.

― ¡hey! ―se quejo John ― No te metas con los Gryffindor, y no generalices. Y deja de hacer metáforas tontas con serpientes y nidos.

―Son valientes John, y a veces por demostrarlo hacen cosas estúpidas, créeme la valentía es el mejor apelativo para la estupidez. 

John puso los ojos en blanco y sin saber que hacer de pie fue a la cama y se sentó en el bode.

―John, ¿sabes que vas a conocer a mi padre hoy, verdad? ―le pregunto Sherlock con pesar.

John le miro con sorpresa, Sherlock resoplo, John ni siquiera había pensando en aquello. Y es que en los cuatro años que los dos se conocían John nunca había conocido a su padre, y él había sido feliz por eso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He corregido un pequeño error que cometí en el capitulo anterior, Molly es una Ravenclaw no una Hufflepuff,.
> 
> Espero que os este gustando ;)


	6. Chapter 6

― Dime Watson, ¿a que espera dedicarse cuando salga de Hogwarts? ―le pregunto su padre tras tragar el último trozo de ternera que se había llevado a la boca.

Acaban de empezar el segundo plato y, después de todas las miradas lanzadas por su padre hacia John en el trascurso del primer plato, su padre había decidido dirigirse a él por primera vez.

Sherlock miro su propio plato tratando de aplacar sus ganas de lanzarse contra John y protegerle de sus padres.

John pillado por sorpresa se apresuro a masticar su propia comida antes de responder.

―Pues espero convertirme en sanador, señor.

― ¿Sanador? ―repitió su padre llevándose otro trozo a la boca ― No tiene aspecto de sanador, Watson. Quizás la carrera de Auror le convenga más.

John asistió con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Su madre se mantenía en silencio, demasiado ocupada con su comida para atender a la conversación. Sherlock deseo poder ser como ella, poder aparentar estar en otro sitio.

―El amigo de mi hijo mayor es Auror, ¿sabe Watson? ―comento su padre retirando la mirada de John, Sherlock lo vio relajarse ―Él es un Hufflepuff también, pero es un sangre limpia. Tú no lo eres ¿no, Watson?

John se volvió a tensar. Sherlock gruño por la bajo.

―Padre.

Su padre le miro rápidamente con irritación, Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada con reto hasta que fue demasiado y tuvo que bajarla, por el rabillo del ojo vio a John mirándole, Sherlock le miro aun sin subir la cabeza y John asintió débilmente con la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

―No te he dado permiso para hablar Sherlock ―le reprendió su padre ―. Y me gustaría mucho saber de las raíces de su _amigo._

 Sherlock retuvo otro gruñido, como si no lo supiera ya, pensó con irritación. Aunque aparentaba no preocuparse por ellos, Sherlock sabía con certeza que su padre estaba al tanto de lo que hacían y con quien mantenían relación sus hijos. Todo por el bien del nombre de la familia, claro.

Su padre se volvió de nuevo hacia John esperando a que respondiera. John trago saliva.

―Soy mestizo, señor ―le confirmo John sin vergüenza alguna ―. Mi madre es muggle y mi padre fue un mago.

― ¿Y cuando falleció su padre Watson?

―En la segunda Guerra mágica señor, era un Auror. ―le respondió John tomándose un momento para beber de su agua.

Sherlock le miraba en silencio, recordando el día en el que John le había contado aquella historia, recordó su orgullo en la voz y la tristeza misma, también recordó lo asqueado que se sintió al saber que su propio abuelo también murió en ese campo de batalla, al lado de Voldemort.

―Mi padre también murió en aquella  guerra Watson, pero en circunstancias distintas me temo ―le conto su padre con malicia.

John asistió con entendimiento incomodo. Esta vez fue su madre la que carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de todos e interrumpiendo el incomodo interrogatorio. Sherlock se lo agradeció enormemente.

― ¿También era un Hufflepuff su padre, John? ―le pregunto su madre con una falsa sonrisa.

―No, no, mi padre fue un Gryffindor señora Holmes ―le respondió John con cautela.

―Oh, bueno yo no entiendo de eso querido ―le contesto su madre a la ligera pinchando en su tenedor un trozo de carne ―, creo que nunca llegare a comprender tanta importancia por las Casas de una escuela.

―Madre fue a la academia Beauxbatons, John ―le explico Sherlock.

John le miro con sorpresa.

― ¿Es usted Francesa? ―le pregunto John a su madre ―Si no es mucha indiscreción preguntarlo, señora Holmes.

―Medio Francesa medio Inglesa, querido ―rio su madre

John se volvió a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

―Nunca me has dicho que eres parte francés ―le acuso John.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, como si aquello realmente importase, pensó. Entonces Sherlock sintió los ojos de su padre sobre él y se volvió a mirarlo. Este le miraba con cautela, Sherlock podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando, calculando, tratando de comprender algo. El mismo Sherlock frunció el ceño.

Sherlock y su padre permanecieron en silencio el resto de la cena, por otro lado, su madre y John establecieron una innecesaria conversación sobre Francia.

oOo

John y Sherlock subían las escaleras de la mansión en dirección al cuarto de Sherlock. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, aun estaban demasiado ocupados asimilando la cena.

Entonces, cuando los dos estaban ya en un silencioso pasillo que llevaba por fin a la habitación, la madre de Sherlock apareció frente a ellos de la nada. John pego un grito asustado, Sherlock se sobresalto también pero aparento calma.

―Queridos, no hay nada que temer ―rio ella dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro…―susurro Sherlock recibiendo un codazo en el costado de John.

Su madre pareció no enterarse y les siguió mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

―He hablado con Siger, querido ―dijo dirigiéndose a John esta vez―, y los dos estaríamos encantados de que te aquí hasta lo que queda de fiestas, hasta el cumpleaños de Sherlock.

John abrió la boca sorprendido, Sherlock se paso la mano por la cara arrugando su frente en el proceso.

―Señora, yo no…

―Bueno, lo dicho querido, mañana por la mañana mandare a Mycroft a por tus cosas, esta noche duerme en la habitación de Sherlock, que te preste un pijama. Mañana te prepararan la habitación de invitados. 

―Son muy amables, pero…

―Espero que tú te encargues de comunicarlo a tu madre ―siguió su madre ignorándole ―. De todas formas no creo que sea un problema, Sherlock se ha quedado varias navidades con tu familia.

John asistió resignado. Violet sonrió de nuevo más ampliamente y con una inclinación de cabeza desapareció de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en el pasillo, Sherlock miraba al suelo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Esto era más que un desastre, ¿se puede saber cómo demonios iba a hacer ahora la poción multijugos con John en casa? No podía dejarlo solo en la mansión.

― ¿Por qué le has dicho que si? ―acuso Sherlock con irritación.

 ―Yo no le he dicho que si, Sherlock ―se defendió John cruzándose de brazos ―. Si no te has dado cuenta no me ha dejado hablar.

Sherlock resoplo y se dirigió hasta su habitación dejando a John en el pasillo. Este lo alcanzo sin problemas antes de llegar ante su puerta. Los dos entraron con John cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― ¿No quieres que pase contigo el resto de vacaciones?—le pregunto John con un deje de dolor.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

―No digas tonterías John ―le reprendió ―. No quiero que te sientas atacado eso es todo, por si no te has dado cuanta vengo de una amplia familia de sangres limpias, la mayoría de ellos apoyo en su tiempo a Voldemort.

John sonrió y levanto su brazo hasta dejarlo en el hombro izquierdo de Sherlock. Sherlock se estremeció ante el tacto, John no pareció darse cuenta.

―No soy débil Sherlock, no voy a dejar que me intimiden ―le aseguro John dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Sherlock asintió y se retiro del toque. Se dirigió a su cama y se tumbo boca arriba. John le miraba desde su sitio.

―Así que el nombre de tu padre es Siger, ¿no?

―Obviamente, no seas obtuso.

―Perdóname listillo, pero me parece haber oído un “estamos encantados” y tu padre no parece muy encantado de tenerme aquí que digamos. ―ironizo John sentándose en el otro lado de la cama.

―Si no le gustaras no te hubiera permitido ni entrar en su casa John ―le aseguro Sherlock ―. Digamos que te tolera. Creo que no va a molestarte más, puedes estar tranquilo.

John le sonrió.

―Ya me quedo más tranquilo ―rio.

Sherlock le lanzo la primera almohada que alcanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, papa Holmes nunca que que pensar de él...


	7. Chapter 7

Las vacaciones de navidad le fueron arrebatadas de las manos sin poder hacer nada, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado su cumpleaños y atrás quedaron los días con John, solo con John.

Tal y como había predicho sus padres no volvieron a molestarles, su padre apenas se dejo ver y su madre no salió de la biblioteca. Sherlock disfruto junto a John de unos días de diversión y de cómoda tranquilidad.

Las peleas de bolas de nieve y de almohadas, las risas por experimentos fallidos, la tranquilidad y el silencio frente al fuego con cada uno de ellos leyendo a la luz de las llamas, y sobretodo el sonrojo de John al despertarse junto a él tras la primera noche de dormir juntos, y su rápida huida al baño la segunda noche, siempre quedarían encerradas en su palacio mental, en una de las muchas habitaciones dedicadas a John.

Sherlock no solo recordó lo que era tener de nuevo a John todo para él, sino que comenzó a sentir cosas diferentes, cosas que no llegaba a entender. Sherlock sabía que no era normal sonreír tanto como lo hacía últimamente, ni sentir como su pecho y sus órganos bailaban a sus anchas cada vez que John le sonreía.

Por eso mismo esperaba que este problema se resolviera junto al otro, y por eso sus ganas de poder efectuar su plan e ir a una cita con John no pudieron más que aumentar. Pero antes necesitaba elaborar la maldita poción o conseguirla de otra manera, ya que John, con su impredecible pero agradable presencia, no le había permitido elaborarla cuando él lo tenía planeado.

Fuera como fuese Sherlock estaba preparado para su plan.

oOo

Sherlock llego hasta la biblioteca de su casa y entro sin llamar. Ninguno de sus padres levantó la mirada de sus libros ante su repentina llegada.

―No está aquí ―murmuró su padre pasando de hoja.

―Eso ya lo veo ―gruño Sherlock en respuesta, llevaba más de una hora buscando a John por la mansión y aun mirando en los sitios más comunes y lógicos en los que estaría Sherlock no había sido capaz de encontrarlo ― ¿Sabéis donde esta?

―Si no lo sabes tú querido ―le respondió su madre aun sin levantar la vista del libro.

Sherlock volvió a gruñir y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de su madre lo paro.

―Sherlock querido ―le llamo su madre, Sherlock se volvió a ella ―, felicidades amor.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre de manera instantánea.

―Gracias Mummy. ―le agradeció sinceramente.

―Sherlock recuerda que en media hora llega tu hermano y Greg ―le comento su padre ignorando el cariñoso intercambio de palabras entre madre e hijo ―, esta vez espero que no te escondas.

―Claro que no padre ―estuvo de acuerdo Sherlock con ironía.

―Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió irritado y salió en silencio. Por si no fuera poco la repentina desaparición de John, el pesado e hijo predilecto llegaba a casa en poco tiempo.

oOo

Sherlock aun no había logrado encontrar a John para cuando su hermano llego con Greg  colgado del brazo.

Sherlock les gruño a modo saludo más por amenaza de su padre que por otra cosa. Greg como de costumbre le sonrió con diversión y a pesar de sus quejas consiguió pasarle un brazo por los hombros para darle una especie de abrazo.

― ¡Felicidades Sherlock! ―exclamo dándole un apretón, Sherlock se retorció incomodo hasta que Greg se soltó con una risilla. ―Ya estas hecho todo un hombre ―bromeo dándole una pequeña sacudida en el hombro.

Sherlock le fulmino con la mirada demostrándole que sus palabras no le hacían ni una pizca de gracia.

―Te agradecería que te lavaras mejor esas manos si vas a tocarme después de tocar a Mycroft en otras zonas menos visibles ―se quejo Sherlock con una mueca asqueada.

Greg se sonrojo pero no parecía para nada avergonzado, más bien divertido.

― Sherlock, te puedo asegurar que los dos nos hemos limpiado a fondo para venir a tu cumpleaños, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ―ironizo Mycroft con una sonrisa lasciva ―Gregory querido, vamos a saludar a mis padres.

Greg asintió y siguió a Mycroft a través del pasillo. Sherlock se quedo quieto en el pasillo viéndolos irse y fue testigo de cómo la mano de Mycroft rodeaba la cintura de Greg con una mezcla de cuidado y posesión, curioso Sherlock vio como Greg no solo se relajaba ante el toque sino como se acercaba más a Mycroft.

Sin saber por qué, Sherlock sintió la enorme necesidad de tocar a John.

oOo

Al final Sherlock abandono la búsqueda de John y fue a sentarse en la misma sala donde se celebraría su cumpleaños en breves momentos. La sala estaba vacía de gente, únicamente decorada por un gran árbol de navidad y una mesa repletas de regalos entre el pequeño círculo de sofás que la rodeaban.

Sherlock se tiro en el sofá y dejo escapar un suspiro. Aburrido, su mirada vago por toda la habitación antes de pararse en el montón de regalos.

Como todos los años su extensa familia mandaba un regalo con una nota de disculpas por no poder ir. Y como la mayoría de los años, Sherlock no se esperaba otra cosa que regalos inútiles.

Sherlock tomo un regalo pequeño que estaba en el borde de la mesa. Lo sostuvo frente a su cara y lo movió ante sus ojos. Era una pequeña cajita que sin duda contenía un alfiler para corbata.

Sherlock resoplo, ¿para qué narices creía la gente que necesitaba un alfiler de corbata? Como si no tuviera uno ya. Inútiles, pensó Sherlock lanzando la pequeña caja sin preocuparse donde caía.

―! Hey! Cuidado ―exclamo Greg entrando por la puerta ―.Puede haber algo delicado ahí.

Sherlock se inclino para verle pero no se movió del sofá.

―Alfiler para corbata, no es importante.

Greg resoplo con diversión, se acerco al sofá donde estaba tumbado Sherlock y sin molestarse en pedirle que se apartara, agarro sus pies y los levanto para poder sentarse en el extremo del sofá, los pies de Sherlock quedaron encima de sus rodillas. Sherlock no se molesto en quitarlos.

―Conociendo a tu familia estará hecho de oro ―ironizo Greg pasándose una mano por la cara para ocultar su sonrisa.

―Oro blanco sin duda ―le confirmo Sherlock con aburrimiento.

― ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ―exclamo Greg con sorpresa.

―Lo envía Tía Meg, le encanta el oro blanco, ¿no la viste en la cena de año nuevo? ―explico Sherlock con aburrimiento ―Además, todos los años me manda algo con oro blanco, es bastante obvio.

―Sí, lo sé ―rio Greg ―. No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido preguntar.

―Son todos tan inútiles, no creo que sepan el concepto de un buen regalo ―se quejo ―. Espero que este año Mycroft y tú no volváis a regalarme otra capa, ya tengo tres.

Greg realmente rio ante esto.

―No, no, no creo que sea otra capa ―le tranquilizo con una sonrisa ―. Y hablando de eso, Mycroft te va a regalar un regalo y yo otro―Sherlock le miro con curiosidad, Greg nunca le había regalado nada por sí mismo―. Y creo que sería conveniente que te lo diera ahora.

Sherlock se enderezo en el sofá y se acerco a Greg.

― ¿Qué es? ―le pregunto totalmente interesado.

Greg saco un paquete perfectamente envuelto de su bolsillo, que claramente tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

―No seas impaciente ―se burlo Greg sosteniendo el paquete entre sus manos, no era pequeño pero tampoco era lo bastante grande como para no poder caber entre sus manos ―. Ahora cuidado, esto sí que es algo delicado.

Sherlock se lo arrebato de las manos en cuanto Greg se fue a pasárselo. Aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba ligeramente emocionado, algo tenía este regalo que Greg no quería que su familia ni John se enterase.

Lo movió entre sus manos con cuidado tratando de averiguar que era, lo paso ante su oído ante la amplia sonrisa de Greg. Pudo oír un pequeño tintineo y curioso no pudo más y desenvolvió el regalo.

Era una caja de madera con un frasco de cristal dentro. Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que era poción multijugos.

Sherlock levanto la vista hacia Greg totalmente confundido.

―La requisamos en una redada, pensé que podía serte útil ―comento Greg con una sonrisa.

― ¿Pero, como…? ―pregunto Sherlock frunciendo el ceño ―. Mycroft ―dijo dando con la evidencia, Greg asintió con la cabeza.

―Evidentemente, me lo comento y aunque no creo que sea una buena idea, me pareció un regalo adecuado.

Sherlock resoplo, sin darse cuenta sus manos se cerraron entorno al frasco con fuerza, sorprendido Sherlock miro hacia el frasco y tras mirarlo un momento lo guardo en la caja.

No podía negar que estaba agradecido, ahora no tendría que esperar tanto, pues no tendría que elaborarla. Y aunque le fastidiara que fuera por Mycroft, Sherlock no podía dejar de apuntar que en realidad fue Greg quien se la regalo…

―Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a hacer Sherlock ―Greg se había vuelto más serio y le miraba con una pequeña arruga en la frente.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―le contesto Sherlock haciéndose el inocente.

―Se que todos hacemos locuras en estas situaciones, sabe dios que yo también he hecho locuras, pero atente a las posibles consecuencias…

― ¿En qué situaciones? ―le cortó Sherlock con el ceño fruncido, Greg no podía entender su experimento, él nunca ha estado a punto de perder a John como él mismo estaba en ese momento.

Greg le miro en silencio durante unos pocos segundos hasta que le respondió.

―En las que uno está enamorado, Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Sherlock, tener que enterarse de esta manera jaja esperemos que lo pueda asimilar. 
> 
> !Tranquilos! En el siguiente ya vuelven a Hogwarts :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sin dejar de leer su nuevo libro de venenos, Sherlock siguió a John a través del expreso de Hogwarts, el cual, a pesar de no estar tan lleno como el primero de septiembre, estaba ligeramente obstruido por alumnos que chocaban con ellos sin parar.

Aunque al contrario que Sherlock, John los esquivaba cuando podía con gran destreza.

―Sherlock, por aquí ―le aviso John unos paso más adelante.

Sherlock asintió sin apartar la vista del libro y se encamino hacia él.

―Agradezco mucho tu pasión por mi regalo pero como no mires por dónde vas te la vas a pegar ―le advirtió John agarrándole de un brazo y tirando de él hacia dentro del compartimento.

Sherlock se dejo llevar y se sentó junto a la ventana aun sin dejar el libro.

Había sido un buen regalo, uno de los mejores junto con la poción multijugos de Greg. Pero el hecho de que John lo hubiera escondido por la casa lo había hecho inmejorable.

John, delante de su familia, le había dicho que no tenía su regalo consigo, que lo había escondido por la mansión y de ahí su extraña desaparición. Aun recordaba con vergüenza como  tras esa confesión, Sherlock, sin poder evitarlo, había corrido a darle un abrazo a John para luego salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

La búsqueda había durado cinco horas, pero luego averiguar que está debajo de su almohada.

Oh, John, pequeño listillo.

―John este libro muggle es fascinante ―suspiro Sherlock ―. Hay venenos a los que los magos no damos ninguna importancia pero que son igualmente fascinantes.

John le sonrió sentándose frente a él.

―Me alegro mucho que te gustara el libro Sherlock ―le dijo con sinceridad ―No fue fácil escabullirme  ―rio John―, por suerte contaba con la ayuda de tus padres.

― ¿Mis padres? ―exclamo Sherlock confuso levantando la vista del libro por primera vez en horas ― ¿Mi padre también?

―Oh, sí. ¿No lo sabías?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, había deducido que su madre le había ayudado pero no tenía constancia de que su padre también lo hubiera hecho.

―El mismo se me acerco y me ofreció llevarme al Callejón Diagon ―John se paso la mano por el pelo atrayendo hacia allí la mirada y los pensamientos de Sherlock―. Luego me recogió.

Sherlock asintió ausente sin apartar la vista del pelo de John. No quería más que tocarlo el mismo con sus propias manos, descubrir si era tan suave como aprecia…

Fue un golpe en el cristal de la puerta el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, él y John  giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. Pero John fue el único que sonrió abiertamente hacia Mary.

― ¡Feliz año nuevo John! ―exclamo ella entrando de golpe al compartimiento y dirigiéndose a John con los brazos abiertos.

John la recibió en su pecho sin levantarse del sitio. Los dos compartieron un beso que pareció eterno. Sherlock mantuvo su mirada en ellos a pesar de las ganas de mirar hacia otra lado o incluso irse no sin antes mandarle un hechizo aturdidor a la joven.

―Feliz año Mary ―le felicito John en cuanto se separaron.

Mary fue a darle otro beso pero John se aparto de ella sonrojándose ante la mirada crítica de Sherlock desde el asiento de enfrente. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos con verdadera molestia.

Mary pareció pillar la indirecta de John y darse cuenta de la presencia de Sherlock en el compartimiento. Pero sin una pizca de vergüenza se separo de John y se acerco a Sherlock.

Sherlock la miro extrañado separándose un poco de ella, pero ella le agarro de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios estaban calientes sobre su fría mejilla, Sherlock se estremeció.

― ¡Feliz año Sherlock! ―exclamo ella separándose y sentándose al lado de John que le miraba algo cohibido.

Sherlock cerró la boca y asintió rápidamente dos veces.

―Sí, sí, gracias ―murmuro volviendo a su libro.

Por el rabillo del ojo Sherlock vio a la pareja mirarse sin decir palabra. Si empezaban a besarse de nuevo Sherlock no dudaría en irse de allí.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Mary intento entablar conversación con él. Cosa que él encontró totalmente horrible.

―Bonita bufanda Sherlock, ¿es nueva verdad? ―le pregunto ella con simpatía.

Sherlock se planteo no contestarla e ignorarla pero John decidió por él dándole una patada en la espinilla. Sherlock le miro con acusación y recibo la típica mirada con marca Watson de _compórtate-Sherlock-o-te-enteraras._ Sherlock suspiro y se volvió hacia Mary con una falsa sonrisa. Ella les miraba en silencio, casi con algo que Sherlock creyó que era admiración.

―Sí, es nueva ―le contesto Sherlock ―obviamente ya que nunca me la he puesto antes.

―Sherlock.

―Un color un tanto peculiar ¿no te parece? ―continuo Mary ignorando sus malas formas ―, podría confundirse con la bufanda de Ravenclaw ―señalo ella.

Sherlock la miro y cerró su libro. Merlín sabe cuántas veces algo dentro de él había querido hacer daño a alguien con sus palabras, y cuantas otras lo hizo sin querer. Mary no era caso aparte, pero si una contradicción. Pues no quería hacerle daño en sí, tan solo quería hacerle ver que John era suyo, algo así como marcar su territorio. Pero como no podía ponerse a mear encima de John las palabras parecían ser lo mejor. Y ciertamente había una especie de placer en ello.

―La bufanda es azul porque al parecer John, tu querido novio, piensa que hace juego con mis ojos y los resalta más ―le explico con placer, John frente a él se volvió a poner rojo ―. El mismo me la regalo ayer mismo ―termino él con una sonrisa.

Mary abrió los ojos y asintió entendiendo sus palabras.

―Y no se equivoca ―estuvo de acuerdo.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos y después volvió a su libro de venenos. Agacho la cabeza y dejo pasar su boca por la bufanda azul mientras se concentraba en ignorar a los dos.

Mary se fue poco después. Sherlock continúo leyendo sintiendo la mirada de John sobre él durante todo el camino al castillo.

oOo

Aunque era parte del plan, Sherlock odiaba cada parte del mismo. Cuando había acordado esta investigación no esperaba que fuera tan duro.

Tener que espiar a Mary _, no_ , tener que espiar a Mary con John sin que ninguno de los dos supiera de su presencia, era duro. Era lo peor que había tenido que ver.

A tal punto llego su molestia y su rabia al ver la intimidad de los dos que Sherlock comenzó a replantearse la en un principio estúpida teoría de Greg con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo hacia John y su actual situación; que estaba enamorado.

Enamorado, Greg había dicho que el estaba a enamorado de John,  y Sherlock no pudo más que llamarlo estúpido e huir de la habitación encuanto su cabeza fue capaz de interpretar lo dicho por Greg, se fue sin mirar atrás sintiendo como ni su corazón ni su cabeza estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Por supuesto después de darle el abrazo a John y salir corriendo no había podido evitar notar la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Greg. Pero una vez más y distraído por la emoción de un puzzle Sherlock lo había ignorado totalmente.

Era más fácil así, dejarlo en el fondo de su mente, pues como cada cosa relacionada con John le era imposible borrarlo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba camuflado por la magia observando como John y Mary compartían un largo beso bajo uno de los arboles del patio de Hogwarts, cuestionando su cordura ante el asunto.

No se puede matar a una idea, y aunque no imposible, aplacar un sentimiento tan grande como el que Sherlock empezaba a sentir con claridad le era imposible.

Sentado frente a John y  Mary sin que ellos lo supieran Sherlock dejo vagar su mente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo considero ser sincero consigo mismo.

Estar enamorado era una atrocidad, algo horrible que nunca había querido experimentar, pero estar enamorado de John era otra cosa muy distinta.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Sherlock se imagino a sí mismo en el lugar de Mary, pero no como ella sino como él. Y que baje Merlín y lo vea pues era la imagen más bonita que había visualizado en su mente.

―Mary, estaba pensando que este sábado podríamos ir a Hogsmeade ―le comento John tras separarse.

― ¿Me está pidiendo una cita, capitán? ―le pregunto ella con una ceja levantada, Sherlock se trago un resoplido.

John le sonrió y le dio un peque beso en la comisura del labio.

―Si así lo desea la señorita ―le respondió John con una sonrisa picara.

Mary rio y volvió a besar a John. Esta vez Sherlock no se quedo a mirar, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Sherlock se fue a los calabozos sin echar la vista atrás con la certeza de que este sábado pondría en marcha su plan y por fin Mary saldría de sus vidas pues daría con la solución, sabría que necesita John y lo pondría en marcha para que no tuviera que buscarlo en mujeres.

Mientras tanto él intentaría manejar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia John.

Pues, cuando has eliminado lo imposible lo que queda aunque improbable tiene que ser verdad. Y ahora era indudable que está enamorado de John.

Aunque no supiera muy bien que significaba aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capitulo: !LA CITA! :D


	9. Chapter 9

El plan era sencillo, tan solo tenía que dejar a Mary fuera de juego, robarle unos cuantos pelos y beber la poción multijugos, y a partir de ahí, vestirse, andar y hablar como ella y disfrutar de su tiempo con John al mismo tiempo que intentaba recoger información.

El problema es que no había manera de que Mary se quedara sola por tan solo un momento para poder aturdirla sin que nadie supiera que había sido él.

Desde su salida de la torre de Gryffindor, Mary no había estado ni siquiera un segundo sola, su amiga pelirroja no la había dejado ni para ir al baño después de desayunar.

Sherlock las siguió todo el camino camuflado con la magia pero a pesar de que aun quedaran un par de horas, pues la cita era una hora después de comer, Sherlock comenzaba realmente a impacientarse.

Por esa misma razón Sherlock decidió actuar y pese a lo planeado se quito el hechizo de ocultamiento y se acerco a la esquina donde Mary parloteaba con su amiga.

―Mary tenemos que hablar ―exigió acercándose a ella.

Mary se volvió a él con sorpresa.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―pregunto con preocupación ― ¿John está bien?

―Sí, sí por supuesto que está bien―Sherlock frunció el ceño confundido ―, ¿Por qué piensas que te avisaría si pasase algo?

Mary frunció el ceño pero asintió muy despacio.

―Bueno, no importa, tonterías mías Sherlock, ―le dijo ella lamiéndose los labios y con una extraña mueca, Sherlock asintió sin importancia ― ¿Y de que querías hablar?

Sherlock miro a la amiga con intensidad, la chica pelirroja bajo la mirada sonrojada y se disculpo con los dos y se fue. No fue hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo que Sherlock se volvió a mirar a Mary.

Ella le miraba con expectación y curiosidad. Sherlock se trago una mueca de desagrado y la cambio por una falsa sonrisa.

― Acompáñame, tengo algo que enseñarte ―le sonrió Sherlock falsamente.

Ella asintió no muy convencida, pero le siguió por el pasillo de todos modos.

Sherlock la condujo al séptimo piso donde tras pasearse tres veces por la misma pared. Bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Mary, una pequeña puerta apareció de la nada.

― ¿Sherlock…? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ―le pregunto ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Es una sala mágica, obviamente ―le respondió él con impaciencia ―, ven dentro y te la mostrare.

― ¿Por qué quieres enseñármela? ―le pregunto ella sospechosa y reacia a seguirle.

Sherlock miro hacia el pasillo vacio esperando que no apareciera nadie, con un suspiro cambio su postura y aparento estar avergonzado.

―Bueno…yo…

― ¿Qué Sherlock?

―John me ha regalado unos regalos estupendos por mi cumpleaños, y… bueno ―invento él con facilidad ―, como el suyo esta cerca he pensando en hacer un regalo aun más genial y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.

―Oh, Sherlock eso es muy lindo ―le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Sherlock sonrió abiertamente.

― ¿Entonces quieres verlo? ―le pregunto él esperanzado.

Ella asintió y le siguió tras la puerta.

Sherlock cerro tras de sí la puerta antes de que Mary volviera a dudar de él al darse cuenta que obviamente no había nada en la habitación que pudiera considerarse un regalo, es más salvo por el amplio sofá la sala estaba vacía.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―pregunto ella volviéndose a él.

―Desmaius ―susurro él sacando su varita bajo la capa.

Mary le miro sorprendida antes de irse despedida hacia el sofá como Sherlock había planeado. Sherlock se acerco a ella corriendo para comprobar si efectivamente se había desmayado.

―El cumpleaños de John es en Agosto ―gruño Sherlock acercándose a ella.

Sherlock alcanzo una almohada que se había caído al suelo y la coloco en el extremo del sofá, y con cuidado agarro a Mary de los hombros y la coloco sobre la almohada. Sherlock admiro su obra y con una sonrisa tomo dos pelos con sus dedos y los arranco de su cabellera.

―Por fin ―murmuro Sherlock con triunfo mirando los pelos.

Con cuidado de no perder los pelos, saco un pequeño frasco del bolsillo y los metió dentro. Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrado lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Con un suspiro saco de su otro bolsillo otro pequeño frasco, este lleno de una poción de sueño. Que haría dormir a Mary el tiempo suficiente para volver a recogerla. Y como los planes habían cambiado, también le permitiría volver a tiempo para borrarle la memoria.

Sherlock no quería que Mary fuera con el cuento a John y que todo se fuera al garete.

Se arrodillo ante la cabeza de Mary, destapo el frasco y agarrando su cabeza e inclinándola hacia atrás, acerco el frasco a los labios de Mary, y con gran eficacia logro verter su contenido en su boca. Con una mano se aseguro que no se derramase, y tapándole la nariz logro que aunque inconsciente, Mary tragase.

Curiosamente la chica comenzó a roncar, Sherlock rio silenciosamente y guardo el frasco en su bolsillo. Salió de la sala sin que nadie le viera, se alejo unos pasos y vio ante sus ojos como la puerta desaparecía.

Sherlock sonrió.

El juego estaba en marcha.

oOo

Sherlock había logrado hacerse paso en la torre de Gryffindor con el fin de recoger algo de ropa de Mary para poner. Para su eterna suerte Mary había organizado ya la ropa que se pondría.

Toda ella, hasta la interior, se fijo Sherlock sonrojándose, había sido colocada meticulosamente sobre su cama. Con rapidez y sin preocuparse por el estado de la ropa, las metió en una bolsa.

Echándose la bolsa al hombro y comprobando que también era invisible para los demás, Sherlock salió de la torre y se dirigió al segundo piso. Comprobando que nadie más estaba en los alrededores, Sherlock entro en el lavabo de las chicas.

Nadie solía ir a ese lavabo, lo que ha Sherlock siempre le había venido de perlas, este lugar a demás de la sala de los menesteres era uno de sus pequeños lugares para evadirse del mundo e iniciar un sin fin de experimentos.

Que estuviera permanentemente invadido por un fantasma llorón y que no hacia más que coquetear con él no era ninguna molestia para Sherlock, él podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería y Myrtle no dudaba en hacerle caso.

Ese día el fantasma no estaba a la vista, pero Sherlock no dudaba que estaría por allí. Pero sin ninguna preocupación de llamar su atención, Sherlock se volvió visible y se metió en uno de los cubículos.

― ¿Quién anda allí? ―grito Myrtle.

―Soy yo Myrtle ―le respondió Sherlock.

―Oh, ―exclamo ella desde alguna parte del baño ―Sherlock, hacía mucho tiempo que no venias por aquí ―le acuso ella con un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba encantada.

―He estado ocupado ―le respondió el sonriendo.

― ¿Vas a hacer alguna de las tuyas? ―le pregunto ella con placer, Sherlock sonrió dejando la bolsa con la ropa de Mary encima del retrete. ―Siempre haciendo travesuras, Sherlock Holmes.

―Siempre Myrtle ―estuvo de acuerdo el quitándose la corbata del cuello.

Myrtle apareció en ese momento atravesando la puerta del cubículo. Ella sonrió con burla, Sherlock la ignoro y siguió desvistiéndose.

Sin ningún pudor, Sherlock dejo su ropa superior en el suelo y abrió la bolsa.

―Aja, ―murmuro sacando el sujetador.

―No sabía que te gustaban esos royos, Sherlock ―murmuro Myrtle colocándose al lado de la bolsa, simulando estar sentada.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se coloco el sujetador. Era blanco con topitos negros, y curiosamente le quedaba a perfectamente.

―Mmm… ―mascullo Myrtle.

―Myrtle, aunque agradezco tu compañía te pediría algo de privacidad si no es mucho pedir ―le pidió Sherlock disponiéndose a quitarse la parte de abajo.

―Solo si prometes volver a verme pronto ―le pidió ella con una sonrisa atrevida ―, y si traes a ese rubio de Hufflepuff contigo.

―Te lo prometo ―Sherlock le guiño un ojo y ella salió del cubículo volando y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer.

Sherlock suspiro y se agacho a desabrocharse los zapatos. Una vez fuera, Sherlock se deshizo de sus pantalones y de los calzoncillos.

Sacando las bragas de la bolsa Sherlock se recordó porque hacia esto, al fin y al cabo era menos vergonzoso ponerse unas bragas que ponérselas siendo Mary. Pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza.

Una vez puesta la ropa interior, Sherlock saco el vestido azul. Con todo el cuidado del mundo para no romperlo, pues esto sí que le iba algo estrecho, Sherlock se puso el vestido. Después se puso las medias oscuras y recias y la chaquetilla.

Ya vestido como Mary y con el frasco que contenía la poción y el otro que contenía los pelos, Sherlock salió del cubículo y se dirigió a los lavabos.

Sherlock saco un par de pelos del frasco, luego lo dejo apoyado en el lavaba y abrió el otro frasco más grande y con la poción multijugos.

Abriéndola y dejando caer los pelos dentro, Sherlock se permitió unos momentos para admirar la poción, tenía una pinta asquerosa y no dudaba en que sabría igual de asquerosa. Pero Merlín sabía que se había bebido cosas peores.

Sherlock trago saliva y pensó una vez más en John antes de beber todo el contenido del frasco.

Asqueroso era un adjetivo muy pequeño para lo mal que sabía, era horrible. Luchando por prevenir las arcadas y no vomitar, Sherlock se agarro fuertemente del lavabo con ambas manos.

Y entonces, toda su piel comenzó a moverse, Sherlock se miro al espejo quedando fascinado cuando su pelo negro y rizado era como absorbido y cambiado por uno corto y rubio. Su altura también cambio, su vista de repente estaba más cerca del suelo que antes.

Y de la misma manera como había comenzado, acabo.

Sherlock respiro fuerte recuperando el aliento y se miro en el espejo. Mary le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Sherlock sonrió, así como su reflejo.

Sherlock soltó un grito de triunfo, y acordándose de que la hora se acercaba y que no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, corrió al cubículo donde había dejado todo y acabo de vestirse.

Tenía una cita a la que acudir.

oOo

Había sido evidente que se había retrasado cuando vio a John apoyado en una de las gárgolas esperando por él -ella-. Sherlock corrió hacia él.

Cuando no faltaba mucho para llegar a él, John le -la- vio llegar. John le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa de reproche. Sherlock al instante busco en su memoria e intento imitar la expresión de arrepentimiento de Mary.

―Siento llegar tarde ―mustio él con la voz de Mary ―, pero olvide el abrigo en la habitación y tuve que regresar a recogerlo.

―No pasa nada ―le tranquilizo John tomándolo de la mano, Sherlock pestañeo e intento quedarse inmune ante el toque de las frías manos de John―, sabe Merlín que estoy acostumbrado a esperar, Sherlock a menudo ni aparece.

Sin darse cuenta, Sherlock torció la nariz ofendido. John lo miro con confusión.

―Yo no soy Sherlock ―dijo rápidamente para disimular.

John dejo escapar una leve risa, miro a sus pies y volvió a mirarle.

―No, por supuesto que no ―le dijo con una sonrisa casi indetectable.

Y entonces, John hizo algo para lo que Sherlock no estaba preparado. Le agarro de la nuca y tiro de él -ella- hacia sus labios. Fue un pequeño beso, tan solo un roce de labios.

Pero fue su primer beso. Su primer beso con John Watson.

Cuando John se separo de sus labios tan solo unos segundos después que parecieron eternos, Sherlock no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de su garganta, gracias a Merlín apenas audible. Pero por supuesto, John lo escucho y le sonrió con diversión.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto aun sin soltar el agarre de su cabeza.

Sherlock asintió tratando de tranquilizarse aun con la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios.

―Solo algo exhausta, he tenido que subir corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor a por mi abrigo.

John asintió.

―Bien ―murmuro John antes de inclinarse para otro beso.

Pero esta vez, Sherlock estuvo más que preparado, abordo sus labios a mitad de camino para adelantar el beso y John, siempre sorprendiéndole, hizo algo nuevo; entreabrió sus labios, y tomo su labio inferior entre ellos. El beso se elevo a otro nivel y Sherlock no puedo más que gemir cuando además de eso, noto la lengua de John. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Sherlock se aferro a John por los hombros y dejo que controlase el beso memorizando cada movimiento y a la vez perdiéndose en su boca.

Fue John, quien varios minutos después tuvo que parar y luchar un poco para deshacer el beso. Sherlock le siguió con los labios queriendo más. Fue detenido por John, quien no podía dejar de reír.

―Cariño, ha este paso no llegaremos a Hogsmeade ―rio John con cariño, Sherlock asintió algo avergonzado, John pareció notarlo pues se inclino y le susurro en el oído ―. Luego podemos continuar, por supuesto.

Sherlock asintió con alegría. Eso era lo que quería, seguir besando a John, pues aun no tenía todos los datos, aun no sabía del porque del cosquilleo en sus labios, del malestar en su estomago y de la horrible sensación de falta de aire cuando los labios de John no estaban sobre los suyos.

Nunca pensó que algo como los besos pudieran hacer sentir así. Eran como una droga, y Sherlock se pregunto si fueron solo los besos de John los que hacían sentir así o simplemente todos los besos lo hacían.

De todas formas, Sherlock estaría encantado de seguir con su investigación esa misma tarde.

―Bueno, vamos yendo ―dijo John separándose de él no sin antes dejar un beso en su cuello.

Sherlock se estremeció y asintió. Esta cita iba a ser una maravilla.

oOo

Para horror de Sherlock las cosas se tomaron algo tranquila después del caluroso saludo. John le llevo a sitios más mundanos y estúpidos. Él como Mary, por supuesto, tuvo que fingir que estar encantada y aparentar que disfrutaba.

Y para colmo, no hubo más besos, tan solo unos pocos, pero todos castos como el primero que compartieron. Nada más que un cosquilleo en los labios.

Y ahora al final de la tarde, los dos estaban sentados en Madame Tudipié, y Sherlock aun no sabía porque John necesitaba una novia si lo tenía a él.

Habían hecho las mismas cosas que solían hacer los dos, ir a lugares y hablar, con la única diferencia de que los lugares eran aburridos y la charla mundana. Varias veces tuvo que refrenarse para no deducir a la gente que pasaba por su lado. Era un juego divertido que más de una vez había salvado el día, como en año nuevo, cuando rodeados de familiares John se había ofrecido a jugar. Habían tenido un buen rato, mucho mejor que esas conversaciones irrelevantes.

Aunque lo más curioso de toda la cita fue que John no había dejado de aprovecharse de la oportunidades para nombrarle. _"Sherlock cree esto…" "Sherlock dijo esto…" "Sherlock se burlo de esto…" Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…_

Incluso en ese mismo momento John estaba hablando de lo mucho que él odiaba este lugar.

―… _Pero, John, no puedes entrar a ahí, es todo rosa, ¡rosa! ―_ le imito John con poca exactitud― _, si no hay un asesinato decente no me veras dentro…_

Sherlock le miraba con diversión sin saber realmente cómo actuaria Mary. ¿Esto era normal? De ser así no sabía cómo Mary no había acabado aborreciéndole, sin duda el estaría aborrecido si John no dejara de hablar de ella.

―No creo que él hable así, John ―se quejo mientras bebía algo de su té.

John le miro con sorpresa y pestañeo dos veces.

―He vuelto a hacerlo, ¿no? ―se lamento él mordiéndose el labio con arrepentimiento.

― ¿Hacer el que? ―pregunto él fingiendo no saberlo.

―Hablar de Sherlock ―respondió él casi con molestia.

Sherlock le miro pensativo, no sabía porque John parecía molesto por haber hablado de él constantemente, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, es más, estaba encantado. John no solía hablar de él cuando estaba presente, era esclarecedor.

―No te preocupes John ―respondió el con suavidad ―, pero que sepas que su voz no es así.

― ¿A no? ―pregunto John con confusión y diversión.

Sherlock negó la cabeza y retorció la boca como había visto hacer a Mary.

―Su voz es más… ―hizo una pausa, pensando en que decir ― más…  _sexy_.

John la miro con sorpresa antes de empezar a reírse. Sherlock le miro con cariño y con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

― ¿Eso piensas? ―le pregunto acercándose hacia él peligrosamente.

Sherlock le miro unos instantes antes de asentir no menos divertido. Sintiendo la pierna de John rozar la suya, Sherlock se apoyo en el contacto y el mismo acaricio su pierna con la suya.

―Así que, ¿su voz es sexy? ―pregunto John acercándose más a él, Sherlock asintió con una sonrisa igualmente peligrosa ―Pues tal vez debas salir con él ¿no? ―comento John dejando pequeños besos en su cuello ―, con esa voz tan  _sexy_ ―dijo resaltando la palabra sexy, Sherlock se estremeció.

―No creo que fuera su tipo ―respondió él con simpleza besando la mejilla de John con un pequeño beso.

―No creo que tenga ningún tipo ―murmuro John continuando con los pequeños beso por su cuello.

Sherlock se retuvo para no contradecirle, porque en ese mismo momento con los labios de John en su cuello, su rodilla contra su rodilla –a pesar de no ser nada de él – Sherlock juraría que en realidad sí que tenía un tipo.

John Watson podía ser su tipo perfectamente. Y eso era algo que lo descolocaba en lo más profundo, él que nunca había sentido ninguna necesidad ni ningún deseo de estar cerca físicamente de ningún ser humano, ahora lo último que quería era separarse de John.

―Creo que deberíamos ir a algún lugar más privado ¿no te parece? ―le pregunto él sacándole de la bruma de sensaciones ―. Así quizás, puedas oír mejor mi voz y decidir cuan sexy es.

―Tu voz ya es sexy, John Watson ―le respondió Sherlock con sinceridad ―. Pero de igual manera me encantaría ir a un lugar más privado.

John le sonrió con picardía, expresión que hasta ese momento Sherlock no había llegado a ver, y se levanto arrastrándole con él.

Se fueron de la mano por las calles, con John tirando de ellos.

oOo

Resulto que "el lugar más privado" era la casa de los gritos. Supuso que ellos ya habían ido a ese lugar en alguna de sus citas por la falta de información que John le había dado, él tan solo le había arrastrado allí y ni siquiera pareció esperar pregunta alguna.

Sherlock ya había estado allí, de hecho él fue quien se la mostro a John y quien le conto que todos esos rumores que corrían de la casa eran falsos.

La casa en si era muy interesante, aparte de los motivos que llevaron a su construcción y de los rumores que tuvieron que crear por nada más ni nada menos que por un licántropo, la casa había albergado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y además, para poner la guinda al pastel, allí mismo habían asesinado Severus Snape.

Y quizás, debido a toda esa historia, Sherlock sentía que le debía molestar que John lo usara como un mero picadero. Además, de que allí los dos habían pasado tardes enteras con experimentos y charlas. La simple idea que John haya estado trayendo a chicas para hacer los que Sherlock preveía que los dos iban a hacer, era como si John estuviera mancillando algo sagrado.

Pero todo esto dejo de importarle en el mismo momento en el que entraron en una de las salas que los dos había reacomodado para su uso y John lo atrajo hacia él.

Los dos se besaron hasta quedar sin aire. En el momento en que se separaron y se miraron, John los arrastro al suelo, encima de la alfombra y frente a la chimenea.

Con un simple hechizo, el fuego se encendió y los abrigos fueron imprescindibles. Aun sin saber cómo acomodarse con el vestido de Mary, Sherlock se echo a los brazos de John queriendo más besos.

John respondió favorablemente y sin ninguna palabra los dos se besaron en el suelo, con la mano de John en su cintura y las suyas en la nuca de John, por su pelo y sin dejarle separarse de él.

Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el murmullo del fuego y los jadeos que Sherlock dejaba escapar sin darse cuenta cuando John hacia algo inesperado, como bajar su mano de su cadera hasta el culo.

John le agarro bien y tiro de él hacia su propio cuerpo. Apenas quedaba espacio entre ambos cuando John rodo hacia un lado dejando a Sherlock completamente debajo de él. Se miraron durante un momento intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sherlock suspiro y deslizo sus propias manos hacia el cuerpo de John, quien también deslizo las suyas por todo su cuerpo -cuerpo de Mary- hasta acabar enredándolas en su pelo rubio y corto antes de atraerlo a otro beso.

Fue entonces cuando la cosa se torció, Sherlock demasiado abrumado con las sensaciones que John le estaba haciendo sentir, confundió el cosquilleo que comenzó en la planta de sus pies con el deseo. Ni siquiera noto que su altura cambiaba ni que su piel burbujeaba entre los brazos de John. No hasta que John dejo de moverse, se tenso y profundizo el agarre a su pelo, esta vez negro y rizado, que Sherlock tuvo conciencia de que algo iba realmente mal.

Se quedaron unos segundos labios contra labios, sin moverse, tan solo respirando pesadamente uno contra él otro.

Sherlock se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de John. El pánico inundo su mente.

―John… ―susurro.

John reacciono después de decir su nombre, en un segundo le soltó y se levanto de encima de él.

― ¡MIERDA SHERLOCK! ―grito de espaldas a él con la mano sobre su cara― ¡MIERDA! ―volvió a gritar esta vez dando una fuerte patada al suelo que asusto al mismo Sherlock quien a un seguía en el suelo demasiado conmocionado para defenderse.

―John…―trato de decir Sherlock.

―No Sherlock, cállate, solo cállate ―le grito volviéndose hacia él, Sherlock trago saliva ― ¿Qué esto este Sherlock? ¿Un jodido experimento? ―Sherlock se encogió aun más en el suelo, esto no tenía que pasar, John no tenia que enterarse. John pareció ver atreves de él, y asintió con decepción ―Por supuesto, ¿que si no?

―John, por favor, déjame explicarme…

―No ―se negó John negando con la cabeza ―. Esto es lo peor que has hecho Sherlock Holmes.

Dicho esto y sin coger su abrigo, John salió corriendo por la puerta, escaleras abajo.

―John… ―grito Sherlock tratando de levantarse y seguirlo. Pero el vestido, le venía demasiado estrecho en su propio cuerpo y le costó horrores levantarse con el temblor en sus piernas.

Cuando consiguió levantarse considero demasiado tarde el seguirle. A pesar de que su cabeza no parecía pensar adecuadamente ese día, aun le quedaba algo de decencia para saber que quizás no era el momento de ir a por él.

Asomado en la ventana, alumbrado solo por las llamas naranjas de la chimenea, Sherlock vio como John se iba por la nieve, corriendo y sin abrigo, y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Greg.

Si esto era estar enamorado, dolía más de lo imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¡aquí esta! siento la tardanza pero ya sabéis; navidades, fin de año, ¡LA 3 TEMPORADA! (ni me lo creo aun)
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock se quedo varios minutos parado frente a la ventana empañada, aun así podía ver el exterior sin problemas. La blanca nieve se hacía dueña de la escena, ya no había ningún agente extraño en medio de tal paraje blanco, John ya se había ido.

Pero aun así, Sherlock se mantuvo quieto por lo que parecieron horas imaginando que John regresaba e incluso si se esforzaba mucho podía hasta visualizarlo.

Sabía que había echado a perder todo, que su plan se había ido al garete y que John tardaría en perdonarlo.

Sherlock tomo varias respiraciones profundas tratando de regular los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sus labios también latía desconcentrándole de su cometido. Había sido tan feliz, se había sentido tan bien en los brazos de John que esta tristeza le descolocaba totalmente, lejos parecía quedar su pensamiento crítico y frio. Sherlock volvió a recordar porque normalmente se quedaba al margen de los sentimientos.

Pero una vez más, tuvo que admitir que John era algo especial, algo que parecía haber caído del cielo como una estrella fugaz dispuesto a cumplir sus deseo y hacerle feliz.

Antes de la llegada de John no había tenido a nadie, incluso Mycroft se había ido, y John llego aquel segundo año en ese castillo donde nadie más había querido acercarse a él y le sonrió. Sherlock recordaba con perfecta claridad –guardado en lo más profundo de su palacio mental-  como después de ser colocados en la misma mesa en pociones por la falta de Stamford, John en vez de burlarse de su edad había comentado lo brillante que tenía que ser para ser adelantado de curso.

 _Increíble,_ resonó la voz de John en su cabeza recordándolo.

Sherlock sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el fuego de la chimenea finalmente se había apagado.

Sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado, Sherlock se dispuso a regresar al castillo. Recogió los abrigos que seguían frente a la alfombra donde los se las habían arrancado sin contemplaciones. Sherlock cogió primero la de John y sin poder evitarlo, se la llevo a la nariz y la olio.

La colonia de John le inundo los sentidos. Sherlock suspiro con resignación y sabiendo que la cazadora de Mary no le iría con su cuerpo se puso la de John. Le iba bastante corta para lo que él estaba acostumbrado y ciertamente le iba más grande pero teniendo en cuenta que iba con un vestido no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Sin mirar atrás, con el abrigo de Mary en el brazo y con un vestido, Sherlock salió de la casa de los gritos por el túnel que conducía a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se preocupo por ponerse el hechizo para no ser visto.

A base de insultos y risas, Sherlock llego por fin a su habitación. Sus compañeros de habitación estaban dentro y no guardaron silencio sobre lo que pensaban de él.

Sherlock filtro todo en su mente y prefirió ignorarlos. Se quito la ropa, se puso su pijama y aun ignorando las risas se metió en su cama y corrió las cortinas del dosel.

Se acurruco en posición fetal e intento no pensar, por lo menos no pesar en lo grande que podría ser lo que había arruinado.

Mañana seria otro día, y entonces pensaría en algo para que John le perdonase.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y lejos de sentirse mejor, Sherlock se sentía como una mierda. Su conciencia, esa que solo tenía en las cuestiones referidas a John, no le daba tregua y no dejaba su mente.

Con un suspiro y tras pasarse las manos por la cara compadeciéndose de sí mismo, Sherlock se levanto, corrió las cortinas del dosel y con algo más de animo comprobó que sus compañeros no estaban en la habitación.

Alcanzando su reloj de la mesilla comprobó que había dormido más que en toda la semana, eran las 11 de la mañana y por suerte Domingo.

Sherlock supuso que John se encontraría en su sala común o incluso en su habitación, y aun creyendo que quizás no sería la acción más acertada, Sherlock se vistió con su uniforme y se dispuso a ir a por John. De todas formas tenía que ir a devolverle el abrigo.

A su paso por la sala común muchas cabezas se volvieron hacia él. En especial la de Julian Norton, compañero de cuarto.

― ¿Qué haces con pantalones Holmes? ―se burlo Julian de él desde el sofá de cuero verde― Pensaba que ahora te gustaba llevar faldas.

Varios alumnos se rieron de la burla, Sherlock, como siempre, ignoro las burlas y ando lo más rápido posible a la puerta.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino. Sherlock respiro hondo y miro hacia arriba. Era Sebastian también compañero de habitación y nunca había perdido una oportunidad de meterse con él.

―Te han hecho una pregunta, maricona ―dijo él con diversión.

―No tengo tiempo para vuestro jueguecitos ―gruño Sherlock ―, ahora si tu pequeño cerebro es capaz de comprender esto; déjame salir.

― ¡Es peleona! ―exclamo Julian detrás de ellos causando la risa de los demás.

Sebastian se rio también pero se aparto dejándole paso.

―Las señoritas primero ―se burlo Sebastian invitándole a pasar.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se salió por la puerta. Justo cuando pensaba que las burlas había terminado una mano choco contra su culo. Sherlock se petrifico y detrás de él todos rieron más.

La puerta se cerró tras que una persona entrara a la sala común. Sherlock se quedo varios segundos quietos en el oscuro pasillo, tratando de recomponerse.

No sería la primera ni la última vez que se metieran con él, pero nunca le había tocado. Ni de esa forma ni de otra. Y eso no pudo más que descolocarle más de lo que estaba.

Con un suspiro y adoptando su típica postura fría, Sherlock fue hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff intentado aparentar normalidad.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la sala común, varios alumnos salían de ella. Sherlock les ignoro a ellos y a sus miradas de sorpresa y fue directo al barril para poder pasar antes de que este se cerrara.

Una mano en su brazo le detuvo. Sorprendido se encontró con Mike Stamford mirándole seriamente.

―No creo que debieras entrar ahí ―le aseguro con voz serena.

―Tengo que ver a John ―dijo Sherlock dándole un tiro al brazo.

―Me lo imaginaba, pero él no quiere verte.

Sherlock trago saliva, la puerta de la sala común se cerró tras la última chica en salir. Suspiro y miro a sus zapatos.

―Mike, tengo que verle, explicarle… ―su voz se trago ―, Mike, él te ha debido contar lo que paso ―Mike asintió con seriedad ― pues sabrás que tengo que explicarme, tengo que decirle porque…

―Mira Sherlock ―le corto Mike ―, no creo que sea el mejor momento. No después de cómo llego a noche ni después de lo de esta mañana…

― ¿Esta mañana? ―pregunto Sherlock.

―Mary ―respondió Mike ―, llego gritando y pidiendo ver a John.  Después tuvieron una discusión bastante gorda por lo que me han dicho y lo han dejado.

Sherlock trago saliva. Ni siquiera se había acordado de Mary, se suponía que tenía que ir a recogerla y borrarle la memoria. Se paso una mano por la cara. Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado así.

―Por favor Mike, dile que lo siento y que tengo que hablar con él ―le pidió Sherlock sorprendiéndose con sus palabras.

Mike asintió.

―Le diré que has venido, pero no te aseguro nada Sherlock, está más que enfadado ―le dijo Mike ―. Y ni se te ocurra volver a entrar en la sala común, John no te quiere allí.

Sherlock asintió con pesar.

―Mike, otra cosa ―le pidió Sherlock ―toma su abrigo, se lo dejo…bueno ya sabes, allí.

Mike asintió y acepto la cazadora que Sherlock le tendía.

―Esas cosas no se hacen Sherlock… ―suspiro Mike dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala común ―. Pero si quieres mi consejo, no te rindas a la hora de conseguir su perdón por muy duro que sea, no tengo duda en que acabara perdonándote.

Sherlock asintió y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Mike le lanzo otra pequeña y entro por el barril tras introducir el ritmo adecuado.

Sherlock sonrió para sí, Mike Stamford podría ser muchas cosas pero sin duda era una buena persona y un buen amigo.

Y como le petición de John para que se mantuviera alejado no abarcaba el pasillo frente a los barriles que hacían de entrada a la sala común, Sherlock se sentó apoyado contra el muro de enfrente, dispuesto a esperar a que John saliera el tiempo que hiciera falta.

oOo

Varias horas después, Sherlock seguía en el mismo sitio jugando con su varita. Los Hufflepuff que pasaban le miraban sorprendidos y un tanto curiosos. Sherlock les ignoraba y seguía a lo suyo.

Sherlock sabía que a esas alturas John ya sabría que estaba fuera esperando a que saliera. No dudaba que cada Hufflepuff con un mínimo de confianza con John se lo hubiera contado.

Ciertamente se encontraba aburrido y con dolor en el trasero y las múltiples vueltas para estirar las piernas no habían ayudado mucho.

Sherlock ni siquiera parpadeo cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió, ya lo había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de su espera y ninguna de esas personas había sido John. Pero esta vez, sorprendiéndole hasta tal punto que su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho, John salió al pasillo con expresión decidida y furiosa.

―John… ―susurro Sherlock apoyándose en el muro para conseguir levantarse.

―No, no te acerques a mi ―le paro John con la mano, Sherlock se encogió más en si mismo dolido ―, no seré responsable de mis actos si te acercas Sherlock. Estoy verdaderamente enfadado.

Sherlock asistió y fue entonces cuando las marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos de John le llamaron la atención.

―Has estado llorando ―soltó Sherlock sin poder evitarlo.

John desafiante arqueo sus cejas y se cruzo de brazos. Sherlock trago saliva.

―John, de verdad que lo siento, pero déjame…

―No, no, Sherlock no ―le corto John moviendo la cabeza―. Tú no lo sientes, lo único que sientes es que te he descubierto ―dijo John con amargura, Sherlock hizo una mueca ―. Supongo que he destrozado un experimento muy elaborado, en ese caso yo soy el que lo siente.

―No era un experimento John, bueno, empezó como tal, pero no por lo que tú te piensas ―Le dijo Sherlock rápidamente para que este no le cortara.

―Eres una maldita maquina Sherlock ―soltó John en voz alta, Sherlock cerró la boca y miro al suelo sin poder mirar a John ―. Te aprovechas de los sentimientos de los demás para tus propios fines. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca pensé que me lo harías a mí, pensé… pensé que eras mi amigo.

―Eres mi amigo, John. Mi único amigo ―Sherlock miro para mirar a John. Él le miraba como nunca había esperado que John le mirase, con pena, dolor, asco y furia.

― ¿Por qué será? ―ironizo John con crueldad.

Sherlock le miro más sorprendido que dolido por sus palabras.

―Bueno, felicidades Señor Holmes te has quedado solo, como tú querías. Ahora nadie te molestara con su estupidez.

A medida que su cabeza asimilaba sus palabras el corazón de Sherlock se iba retorciendo. Era ridículo, una tontería como la que había hecho no podía tener tales consecuencias. John no podía dejar de ser su amigo, no por aquello.

―John, esto es ridículo ―dijo Sherlock acercándose a él, John retrocedió a sus pasos ―. No puedes romper todo lo que tenernos por una estupidez así.

― ¿Una estupidez? ―repitió John ―Sherlock ya no confió en ti. Estoy enfadado, dolido, ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin tener ganas de estamparte la cabeza contra ese muro. ―dijo señalando detrás de él.

―Esperare ―murmuro Sherlock.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto John frunciendo el ceño.

―He dicho que esperare John, esperare a que se te baje el enfado y entonces te explicare todo.

John le miro varios segundos seriamente a los ojos, después, tragan saliva y miro a sus zapatos antes de mirarle otra vez.

―Pues ya puedes esperar ―dijo secamente ―, pero no aquí, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la sala común.

Sherlock le miro partir sintiéndose de repente muy cansado. Y sin hacer el menor ruido se deslizo por el pasillo y desapareció.

oOo

Una semana después John seguía decidido a no mirarle ni hablarle. Sherlock se sentía muy frustrado.

Lejos de quedarse simplemente esperando a que John entrara en razón, Sherlock le estuvo mandando mensajes a través de Billy, su lechuza. Cierto era que todos los mensajes volvían de nuevo a él, algunos intactos y otro con un par de insultos escritos en el reverso de la nota.

Todo acabo hace dos días, cuando Billy no regreso. En vez de ella regreso la lechuza de su hermano, Anthea,  informándole que la había recibido al pobre Billy en su domicilio.

La lechuza estaba bien, algo enfada de haber sido enviada a modo de paquete pero esta vez el mensaje quedo muy claro.

Recurriendo a otro plan menos elaborado Sherlock se dispuso a no quitarle la vista de encima en lugares públicos, donde no pudiera decirle que se fuera.

Así que allí estaba, en el Gran Comedor, sin probar bocado y observando a John sin ni siquiera pestañear. John sabia que le estaba mirando, y en un par de ocasiones no pudo evitar mirarle de nuevo. En esas ocasiones Sherlock le sonreía y John le enseñaba el dedo, muy groseramente había que decirlo.

Tal era su concentración en John que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

Sherlock se giro sorprendió pensando que serian de nuevo sus dos compañeros de habitación molestándole de nuevo. Pero en cambio se encontró con la chica del baile de navidad.

 ― ¿No crees que es algo siniestro? ―le pregunto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock frunció el ceño confundido y volvió a mirar a John que a pesar de parecer atento a su desayuno se notaba que los observaba de reojo.

Al tener la primera muestra de atención Sherlock se volvió hacia la chica de la cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

― ¿Tú inoportuna introducción? ―le respondió Sherlock con sarcasmo.

La chica negó con la cabeza con cierto rubor subiéndole por las mejillas.

―Que no le quites la vista de encima ―le respondió ―, pareces un asesino planeando su asesinato.

―Créeme, si fuera un asesino nadie lo sabría ―ironizo Sherlock dejando de mirarla y volviendo su vista a John.

―Por cierto, soy Molly por si no lo recuerdas…

―Sí, si ―le corto Sherlock sacudiendo una de sus manos para hacerla callar ―la Ravenclaw amiga de Mary. Si te manda ella dile que con su bronca del otro día ya tengo bastante.

Mary había ido a él poco después de que abandonara su vigilia frente a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Le había gritado y lanzado hechizos cuanto había querido, pero por suerte acordó no decirle nada a la directora, Sherlock no descartaba una extraña participación de su hermano en esto.

―Mary no me envía, ni siquiera se podría considerar que somos amigas ―dijo ella ―, solo parece querer hablar conmigo cuando tiene alguna duda en sus deberes. Mi madre dice que no debería dejarme mangonear, pero ya sabes.

Sherlock se giro a mirarla con expresión aburrida. Molly se cayó ante su mirada volviéndose a sonrojar.

―En realidad, soy amiga de John ―le confesó ella.

―Nunca os he visto juntos ―dijo Sherlock confundido ―, ni siquiera te ha nombrado hasta la noche del baile.

―Sí, bueno… aquí en Hogwarts no solemos hablar mucho.

― ¿Aquí? ―le pregunto Sherlock interesado, Molly asintió ―. Ya veo. Vivís en el mismo barrio, ¿me equivoco? ―Molly negó con la cabeza, Sherlock asintió y siguió escaneándola ―. Unas cinco o cuatro casas separadas diría yo. Es un barrio muggle así que deduzco que tus padres o al menos uno de ellos lo es. En este caso tu padre…

― ¿Estás haciendo eso verdad? ―Le cortó ella con una sonrisa ―. Deduciendo mi vida tan solo con una mirada en mi.

Sherlock resoplo pero asintió. Sin embargo regreso su mirada a John, que ahora se encontraba hablando animadamente con un compañero de su casa. Estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo, Sherlock de repente sintió lo mucho que echaba de menos a John.

―Yo creo que acabara perdonándote ―dijo Molly tras unos momentos de silencio.

― ¿Eso crees? ―le pregunto Sherlock con sarcasmo ―Está tardando…

―Bueno, es que después de lo que has hecho… ―Sherlock la mira con la ceja arqueada deteniendo su habla ―, Mary lo ha estado contando por ahí, y ya sabes lo que dicen de los secretos aquí. Todo el mundo acaba sabiéndolo.

― ¿Solo has venido a decirme eso? ―le pregunto Sherlock bruscamente tras recordar las burlas e incluso las bromas de sus dos compañeros tras enterarse de la historia completa, desde entonces no habían vuelto a dormir en su habitación, se tenía que ir a la sala de los menesteres para que lo dejasen tranquilo.

Su brusquedad pareció asustar a Molly, sin embargo, ella le respondió.

― Si necesitas alguien con quien estar o incluso hablar, estoy aquí ―le dijo ella con una suavidad y un coraje que lo sorprendió.

Sherlock asintió algo conmocionado tras recibir la primera muestra de amabilidad en más de una semana. Posiblemente, en una semana la única persona que había hablado con él sin insultarle ni gritarle había sido ella.

―Gracias ―murmuro él casi inaudiblemente.

Sin embargo ella lo oyó y le regalo una sonrisa y un suave apretón en el hombro tras levantarse. Sherlock le observo irse algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando volvió su vista de nuevo a John, este le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Esta vez Sherlock no le sonrió, se quedo mirándole seriamente poniendo en su mirada todo lo que sentía.

Estuvieron así durante lo que parecieron minutos y por lo que quiera que hubieran sido horas, hasta que uno de los amigos de John le sacudió el hombro llamando su atención.

Por lo menos, pensó Sherlock, esta vez había conseguido una mirada suave, casi anhelante, y no un dedo mandándole a la mierda.

oOo

Cuando no observaba a John desde las esquinas, Sherlock no podía de dejar de oír su voz resonando en su cabeza. A menudo incluso tenía largas y amplias conversaciones con esa voz de su cabeza.

Pero obviamente no era lo mismo. Echaba a John tanto de menos que incluso el aire se había convertido en algo difícil de respirar.

Y por si fuera poco, había noches en las que su piel picaba recordando los besos y las caricias que John le había dado sin saberlo. Más de una mañana había amanecido sonrojado hasta los pies por la evidencia de sus sueños con John. Sueños que nunca había experimentado antes y que de seguir así acabarían llevándose su cordura.

La compañía de Molly en ciertas ocasiones ayudaba, los dos habían descubierto un extraño gusto común; los cadáveres. Sus charlas eran fructíferas y en cierta manera las disfrutaba. No podía negar, que su presencia en su vida le estaba ayudando a sobrellevar su situación con John.  

Pero, a mitad de la tercera semana de estar sin hablarse, Sherlock decidió que ya no podía más. Que necesitaba a John.

Por eso Sherlock se dirigió al campo de Quidditch donde John estaba teniendo su entrenamiento semanal.

Sherlock se sentó en la grada de los Hufflepuff junto con otros estudiantes que también había venido a ver el entrenamiento.

Al principio John no se percato de su presencia. Como guardián, John había tenido que estar atento de los cazadores que se le acercaban. Pero una vez tomado un pequeño descanso, John distraído empezó a mirar a los alrededores. Fue entonces cuando su presencia le debió llamar la atención.

Al principio John se había sorprendido, luego paso a estar confundió y por último un poco irritado. Sherlock le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa. John pareció verla desde la distancia y negó con la cabeza en signo de resentimiento y volvió la vista al juego.

Era evidente que después de aquello John no pudo concentrarse más. De vez en cuando le mirada para comprobar que estaba allí, por supuesto, tan pronto como le localizaba, John apartaba la mirada. Todo esto causaba la máxima diversión en Sherlock.

Lejos de lo que pudiera llegar a pensar, había sido un tiempo magníficamente invertido, ver a John haciendo movimientos en la escoba era algo con lo que seguramente soñaría más tarde. Había sido bastante refrescante, y sexy, para que negarlo.

Los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas y se reunieron alrededor de capitán, poco más tarde todos ellos se dirigieron a los vestuarios. El entrenamiento había acabado y Sherlock descubrió que de repente se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Las pocas personas que se habían quedado hasta el final del entrenamiento se fueron discutiendo alegremente entre ellas, Sherlock espero hasta que estas desaparecieron de su vista para bajar el también. Y al contrario que ellos, Sherlock tomo la ruta hasta los vestuarios.

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos para que todos los jugadores salieran duchados del vestuario. Como había previsto, John fue el único quedaba dentro.

Tragando saliva Sherlock entro tras que el último de ellos saliera.

El vestuario rebosaba humedad, los cristales estaban empañados y no olía muy bien que se dijera. Pero Sherlock no presto ninguna atención a estos míseros detalles. Su atención estaba en John.

John estaba en uno de los bancos, frente a su bola abierta, llevaba puestos sus pantalones, pero aun no se había puesto la camiseta. Se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla amarilla y no se había percatado de que había entrado.

Sherlock continúo mirándole en silencio esperando que John se percatase de su presencia. Mientras tanto disfrutaba de la vista que John tan amablemente le ofrecía.

― ¿Todas vuestras toallas tienen que ser amarillas? ―le pregunto Sherlock de broma cansado de esperar.

― ¡¿Qué…?! ―exclamado John pegando un salto sobre si mismo sorprendido ― ¿Qué demonios Sherlock? ―pregunto fuertemente ―Joder, me has dado un buen susto ―Se quejo agarrándose del pecho.

Sherlock resoplo. Y sin aguantar toda la distancia que los separa, se acerco a él varios pasos. John le miraba con molestia pero no con la ira misma de las semanas pasadas.

―Sherlock, no puedes estar aquí, estoy medio desnudo ―mustio John recogiendo una de sus camisetas y poniéndosela.

―Solo te falta la camiseta ―dijo Sherlock a la defensiva ―, y ya te he visto sin ella más de una vez.

John le miro con advertencia.

―Te dije que no te quería cerca de mí, Sherlock.

―Y yo te dije que te esperaría ―le recordó Sherlock.

―Pues sigue esperando Sherlock, aun estoy enfadado ―le dijo John duramente.

Sherlock le miro varios fijamente, viendo el rostro de John cerca de él por primera vez en tres semanas. Parecía más demacrado, y las ojeras negras bajo sus ojos no parecían ser de solo una noche en vela.

―Lo siento John, pero me he cansado de esperar ―le dijo Sherlock todo lo sereno que podía ―. No aguanto más.

John le miro seriamente, asimilando sus palabras.

―Pues bien, perfecto ―mustio dirigiendo su mirada a sus pies antes de continuar ―, supongo que esto acaba aquí. Adiós Sherlock, ha sido un placer.

Sherlock le miro sin comprender, John dejo de mirarle y fue a empacar sus cosas en su bolsa. Supuso que John había interpretado mal sus palabras. Eso no hizo más que demostrarle que John había esperado que él esperase, y que en algún momento su enfado se pasara. John aun quería ser su amigo.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente.

―John, John ―le llamo con alegría ―. No quiero seguir esperando porque quiero, no, porque necesito, que me perdones ahora.

John dejo de meter cosas en su bolsa, se quedo varios segundos mirándola hasta que frunció los labios y se giro hacia Sherlock. De repente Sherlock pudo ver lo cansado que estaba John.

Su sonrisa se borro de sus labios e incomodo espero a que John le dijese algo.

― ¿Ahora? ―pregunto él con sarcasmo ― ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas seguir haciendo experimento conmigo y mis sentimientos lo más pronto posible?

―John…

―No, Sherlock, déjame hablar ―le pido John apuntándole con un dedo amenazante, Sherlock se calló. ―Puedo soportar que me envenenes con tus pociones, que me lances hechizos solo porque quieres probarlos. Pero esto, Sherlock. ―John dejo de hablar, bajo la cabeza y se paso la mano por la cara.

―No sabía que pudiera afectarte tanto ―susurro Sherlock avergonzado.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―exclamo John perdiendo los nervios ― ¡Como ibas a saberlo! Tú, maldita maquina sin sentimientos, que crees que puedes ir por ahí convirtiéndote en la gente para meterse en sus camas.  ¡¿De verdad ibas a dejar que llegáramos tan lejos?¡ ―grito.

Sherlock se estremeció sabiendo la respuesta, sin embargo mantuvo su silencio.

―Supongo que lo único que querías era una bonita polla en un coño prestado ―dijo John con asco ― ¿Y quién mejor que yo? El pringado de turno, él que todo te lo permite.

―No fue por eso ―dijo Sherlock fuertemente ―John, si me dejas…

― ¡¿Entonces porque Sherlock?! ―grito John dando una fuerte patada al suelo y callándole ― ¿POR QUÉ?

Y sin pensarlo, Sherlock ya cansado de tanta tontería no pudo callarse así mismo. Y ante la ira de John grito aquello que llevaba semanas sabiendo con verdadera certeza.

― ¡PORQUE TE AMO!

Y así, el vestuario quedo en un profundo silencio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o 
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! 
> 
> Este es el penúltimo capítulo, aun no sé si haré un epilogo (aunque lo más seguro es que si, me gustan los epílogos), de todas formas, esta historia está llegando a su fin. Ohhh.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí va, el ultimo capitulo....

_― ¡PORQUE TE AMO!_

_Y así, el vestuario quedo en un profundo silencio._

John que hasta entonces había estado furioso pareció olvidarse de que lo estaba. Todo su rostro se transformo en una absoluta estupefacción. Su boca se cerró y sus ojos se abrieron. Conmocionado y tan sorprendido como estaba no dijo ni una palabra.

Sherlock, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decidir decidió que ya no había vuelta a tras, y antes de que John le rompiera el corazón siguió hablando aprovechándose de su silencio.

―Una vez ―comenzó Sherlock ya sin gritar ―, una vez me dijiste que cuando hubiera alguien que me gustara te lo contara ―Sherlock respiro antes de continuar ―. Puede que sea tarde, pero no fue hasta hace poco que lo descubrí y para entonces ya estabas enfadado.  John, tú eres ese alguien. Tú lo eres todo.

―Sherlock…

―No, John ―le corto Sherlock antes de que John dijera algo―, déjame acabar, explicártelo todo, porque si dices algo quizás no pueda continuar.

John cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza. Sherlock le dio las gracias y continúo.

―Todo esto empezó como un experimento ―confeso Sherlock, John desvió su mirada de él y miro al suelo tragando saliva, Sherlock espero a que volviese a mirarle―, aunque era más bien una investigación, tenía que saber que era lo que necesitabas en las mujeres porque me estaba matando poco a poco el que te alejaran de mi. En ese momento no sabía porque sentía lo que sentía, verte con Mary me revolvía el estomago y todo lo que quería era sacarla de tu lado, por lo que pensé en este plan. Quería saber que era lo que necesitabas de ellas para poder dártelo yo. Pero fui tan estúpido John, tan estúpido por no recordar que tú ya me habías dicho que era aquello.

― ¿Y qué sería aquello? ―pregunto John con voz suave.

―El sexo, John, el sexo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste esa misma tarde, en el árbol.

John soltó todo el aire que parecía haber guardo dentro de sí, se paso una mano por la cara y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Tragando saliva, Sherlock se preparo para lo que pudiera decirle.

―Eres un idiota Sherlock, un verdadero idiota ―exclamo John dando un paso hacia él, Sherlock le miro asombrado cuando empezó a sonreír ―. Yo no necesito sexo, Sherlock. No te negare que es un beneficio bastante agradable, pero no lo necesito.

― ¿Entonces qué es? ―pregunto Sherlock confundido.

―El amor, tonto. ―le respondió John con una sonrisa ―Necesito sentirme querido, Sherlock.

―Pero…

―No el amor en sentido amistad, Sherlock ―le corto John adelantándose a lo que iba a decir―. Sino el que solo una pareja te puede dar.

Sherlock asintió comprendiéndolo. El amor era sin duda algo que él le podía dar, tan solo si John quiera claro. Supuso también que entonces John realmente había amado a Mary, razón de más para estar tan enfadado con él como lo había estado.

―Siento que Mary te dejara ―le dijo con sinceridad.

John arqueo una de sus cejas y sorprendiendo de nuevo a Sherlock, no perdió la sonrisa.

―Ella no me dejo Sherlock ―le confesó dando otro paso hacia él ―La deje yo. Vino totalmente furiosa, despotricando contra ti e incluso contra mí. Al principio trate de calmarla pero entonces grito que estabas enfermo y que eras un monstruo.

John encerrado en sus recuerdos negó con la cabeza varias veces.

―John, yo… creo que es la primera vez que no sé qué decir ―mustio Sherlock preocupado.

John rio débilmente pero sin duda era una risa, la primera que oía en semanas, ante esto Sherlock no pudo más que sonreír a su vez.

―Sherlock ―empezó John con un suspiro ―, como tú te has abierto por lo que parecer ser la primera vez en tu vida. Creo que mereces saber mi verdad.

Sherlock asintió con interés. John asintió también y se lamio los labios.

―Si empecé a salir con Mary fue porque tenía que olvidar a alguien. Sé que posiblemente no fuera lo mejor pero la verdad es que me ayudo bastante. ―John hizo una pausa ―Durante años ha estado en mi cabeza y decidí que para las cosas no se jodieran entre él y yo debía olvidarle.

El corazón de Sherlock se retorció dolido, y aun sabiendo que posiblemente se arrepentiría no evitar preguntar.

― ¿Y quién es? ―le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

John sonrió con sarcasmo, casi como si quisiera echarse a reír, Sherlock tuvo un momento  de ira al pensar que John posiblemente se estuviera burlando de él. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mano fría toco su mejilla.

Sorprendió, Sherlock vio como John había cortado la distancia que los separaba y ahora estaba frente a él con una sonrisa cariñosa.

―Ves pero no observas ―dijo John tirando de él hacia delante.

Sherlock se congelo pero se dejo llevar por la mano de John en su mejilla. El destino no fue otro que los labios de John.

Sin reprimir un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta Sherlock se inclino mejor y correspondió al beso que John le había robado con entusiasmo.

La mente de Sherlock estallo en una única evidencia, que John le quería, él era ese alguien que hasta hace poco había odiado.

Los labios de John se movían con alegría y soltura encima de los suyos, pronto los dos fueron un lio de brazos intentando que ninguno se alejara del otro.

Y una vez más fue la maldita humanidad de la que eran presos la que acabo con el beso. El aire, necesitaban respirar, dedujo la mente de Sherlock tras separarse de los labios de John.

Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios, Sherlock se lamio los suyos rememorando y sintiendo el sabor de John  en su boca.

John sonrió con una gran sonrisa que alegro el corazón de Sherlock más de lo que estaba. Los dos mantuvieron ese precioso silencio mirándose a los ojos hasta que John acabo con él.

―Hola ―susurro rozando sus labios con los de Sherlock al hablar.

―Hola ―respondió Sherlock a pesar de lo estúpido de la charla ― ¿Significa esto que ya me has perdonado?

John rio secamente pero se adelanto para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

―Significa que ahora tienes más caminos para hacer que te perdone.

―Chico listo ―susurro Sherlock antes de volver a besar a John.

―Sin embargo, hay cosas que aun tenemos que hablar Sherlock ―dijo John tratando de separarse de los labios de Sherlock.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―pregunto Sherlock sin dejar de besarle.

La mano de John que aun seguía en su mejilla hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para sacarle de los labios de John. Sherlock avergonzado se mordió el labio inferior.  

―Shhh, yo no me voy ―dijo John con una sonrisa.

―La última vez lo hiciste, y nada me hubiera gustado  más que seguir besándote ―dijo Sherlock mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda de John ―. Tus labios deben de ser adictivos ―planteo Sherlock con curiosidad.

―Es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.

― ¿De si tus labios son adictivos? ―pregunto Sherlock confundido.

―No, tonto, aunque ese tema lo podemos tocar más tarde ―contesto John lamiéndose los labios ―. No, quería hablar de lo de esa noche.

La cara de John se puso seria de repente perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa. Sherlock tuvo que admitir que sintió miedo. Ahora las cosas no podían fastidiarse, ahora que había vuelto a probar de los labios de John no podría vivir sin ellos.

Sherlock se mantuvo cayado pero sintiendo que quizás era lo mejor, se deshizo del agarre de John lo más suavemente posible y espero.

―Ahora se tus razones ―empezó John ―. Es un tanto estúpido lo que hiciste, pero son tus cosas estúpidas Sherlock ―Sherlock encogió la nariz ofendido ―. Pero Sherlock ¿de verdad ibas a permitir que llegáramos tan lejos?

Sherlock trago saliva, sus labios estuvieron a puntos de confesar la verdad pero no hizo falta. John le conocía muy bien y antes de que dijera que si, John debió vérselo en la cara,pues se aparto un paso atrás de él como si quisiera coger aire y se paso la mano por la cara.

―Merlín, Sherlock ―suspiro John cerrando sus puños.

―Yo quería ―le respondió Sherlock ―. Una vez que supe lo bien que se sentía, quise hacerlo, no fue por realizar el “trabajo completo”. Créeme si no hubiera querido lo hubieras sabido.

―Eres virgen, ¿verdad? ―le pregunto John con cuidado, Sherlock asintió sin problema sin ver ningún problema en ello ―. Sherlock, no puedes desperdiciar tu primera vez en algo falso, sin que yo supiera que eras tú. Menos mal que el efecto de la poción acabo a tiempo.

―No veo qué importancia tiene eso, no veo la virginidad como algo importante, o nunca has estado con alguien o lo has hecho, no tiene la mísera importancia, John  ―se quejo Sherlock ―. Además, si no es contigo no hubiera querido hacerlo con nadie más John, en ese momento no me importaba que tú no lo supieras, solo quería tener la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos. Por que las probabilidades de que me quisieras de vuelta eran más bien nulas.

John desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y tras lamérselos de nuevo, regreso su mirada de nuevo a él.

―Eso que has dicho, ha sido hasta bonito ―dijo John sonriendo.

―Es la verdad ―respondió él con sinceridad.

―Eso lo hace más hermoso.

Sherlock parpadeo sorprendido, John llego hasta él y coloco su mano izquierda sobre su nuca. Tiro de él de nuevo, pero estaba vez John se desvió y en vez de acabar en sus labios, acabo en su mejilla izquierda. Dejando un pequeño beso, John llego hasta su oído.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo, Sherlock ―le susurro al oído ―no vuelvas a mentirme.

Sherlock asintió y abrazo a John.

― ¿Ya no estás enfadado? ―pregunto Sherlock en voz baja.

John rio silenciosamente pero no contesto.

―Sera mejor que regresemos al castillo.

Sherlock asintió. Después se adelanto a por otro beso.

Si, totalmente adictivos.

oOo

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre ellos, aparte de los besos y las manos agarradas, los dos siguieron con su relación tal y como era.

Pequeñas cosas como susurros en los oídos y besos por el cuello se habían convertido en la nueva actividad favorita de Sherlock. Podría pasarse días enteros solo en los brazos de John Watson, sin aburrirse y sin necesitar nada más.

―Amor ―susurro John en su oído ―creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir.

Sherlock le ignoro e hizo su agarre más fuerte. John rio suavemente en contacto con su oído, estremeciéndose, Sherlock dejo escapar un suspiro.

―Deberías volver a tu sala común, Sherlock ―le recomendó John apartándose un poco de él.

Sherlock volvió la cabeza y le miro.

Los dos estaban en la sala común de Hufflepuff, sentados en el sofá frente a un pequeño fuego. Era bastante tarde por lo que solo ellos quedaban en la sala común.

― ¿y si no quiero? ―le pregunto juguetonamente inclinándose hacia su cuello.

John suspiro ante el contacto de sus labios contra su cuello, Sherlock sonrió y dejo un rastro de besos alrededor de su mentón.

―No trates de despistarme serpiente ―susurro John pero inclinando más su cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

Sherlock encantado con la oportunidad continúo besando la extensión de piel que John le presentaba. Pequeños suspiros de placer escapaban involuntariamente de los labios de John alentando su trabajo.

―Mañana hay clase Sherlock ―mustio John lentamente.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y centrándose en una zona de su cuello, casi en el borde de la mandíbula, profundizo su beso y succionó. Instantáneamente John gimió y una mano fue a parar a su pelo reteniéndolo en el mismo lugar.

Conforme con la marca que había dejado, Sherlock se separo con una sonrisa.

―La gente lo verá.

― ¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho? ―le pregunto Sherlock con una sonrisa divertida.

―Tú pequeño posesivo ―susurro John inclinándose por un beso.

Sherlock le devolvió el beso encantado. Tras dos semanas, besar a John seguía siendo algo incomparable a cualquier otra cosa que haya podido experimentar.

Y todavía en a esas alturas, John seguía sorprendiendo a  Sherlock haciendo cosas maravillosas con su lengua que le hacían jadear de placer.

― ¿Te he dicho que me encanta besarte? ―susurro Sherlock.

―Millones de veces ―contesto John dándole otro beso más.

―Dudo que hayan sido millones de veces John, es prácticamente imposible que pueda haber dicho en tan solo dos semanas esa pregunta un millón de veces, no…

―Sherlock ―le advirtió John con diversión.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto extrañado.

―Cállate y sigue besándome.

―Pensaba que querías irte a dormir ―le contesto Sherlock con una sonrisa.

―Eso era antes de que me hicieras un chupetón en el cuello y que me deleitaras con tus labios ―se quejo John encogiendo la nariz.

Sherlock sonrió y se adelanto para dejarle un beso en la nariz. John el miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y acaricio su espalda con la mano que le rodeaba.

― ¿Lo que quieres decir es que estas cachondo? ―le pregunto Sherlock alzando una ceja.

John se puso rojo en ese mismo instante, Sherlock volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Dos semanas y John aun rehuía del tema del sexo. Primero se ponía rojo, después tartamudeaba una respuesta inteligible y después recordaba que tenía que estar en otro sitio.

Pero hoy, John estaba bien agarrado, atrapado entre él y el sofá. No escaparía.

―Sherlock…, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

Sherlock se lamio los labios, y sin dejarse intimidar se alzo un poco y se subió en el regazo de John.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto John con sorpresa.

Sherlock se acomodo guiando a John a una posición enteramente sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, John tan solo se dejo llevar aun sonrojado hasta las orejas. Sherlock se mantuvo a horcajadas entre sus piernas y llevo sus manos a la mejilla de John. Conforme con la posición, Sherlock guio la cabeza de John hasta sus labios.

John no protesto y sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura, manteniéndole allí.

―Alguien podría venir ―susurro John contra sus labios.

―No lo harán ―le aseguro Sherlock deslizándose de sus labios y regresando a su cuello.

―Sherlock…

―Shh ―le silencio Sherlock.

―Sherlock, no creo que…

―John ―le advirtió Sherlock separándose de su cuello ―. Tú estás excitado, yo estoy excitado, no nos van a pillar.

―Sherlock yo no estoy excitado ―mintió John son descaro.

Sherlock le miro con una ceja levantada y con un movimiento de cadera se froto contra la abultada zona del pantalón de John, quien jadeo pillado por sorpresa.

―Si lo estas ―tarareo Sherlock volviéndolo a hacer.

Claramente él también lo estaba, quizás lo llevaba estando dos semanas seguidas, quizás más, quizás desde la noche en la casa de los gritos. Pero John no había querido hacer más movimientos y él lo había respetado, pero ahora estaba cansado y como un Slytherin que era conseguiría lo que se proponía.

― Sherlock, yo…

―John, ¿puedes callarte y disfrutar? ―se quejo Sherlock separándose de su cuello para mirarlo ―. Llevo esperando esto semanas. Nunca me había tocado antes tanto, creo que ni siquiera lo había hecho antes.

Los ojos se John se abrieron ampliamente, y por un momento pareció olvidarse donde estaban.

― ¿Tú…? ―mustio John atónito― ¿Tú te has masturbado pensando en mi?

―Obviamente John, te quiero.

― ¿Y nunca lo había hecho antes?

― ¿Y eso que importa? ―exclamo Sherlock frunciendo el ceño.

―Nada, nada… ―respondió John pasando una de sus manos por su espalda ―tan solo es raro, supongo. Has sido mi amigo por años, y aunque ahora tengamos esto me cuesta imaginarte en ese plan.

―Ese la es la cuestión, John ―exclamo Sherlock con una leve sonrisa ―. No tienes por qué imaginarme más.

Las mejillas de John se volvieron a teñir de rojo.  

― ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ―le pregunto Sherlock curioso ―Aquí yo soy el virgen, tú ya has estado con otras personas.

―Solo con dos, muchas gracias ―respondió John rápidamente ―. Pero es diferente Sherlock, a ti te quiero, siempre te he querido.

― ¿No las querías? ―le pregunto Sherlock con una mezcla entre sorpresa y deleite.

―No tonto, no lo hacía.

―Dilo ―susurro Sherlock volviendo a mecer sus caderas.

―No las quería ―susurro John en un jadeo. Sus manos volvieron a su cadera sujetándole fuerte profundizando el roce entre ambos.

―No, eso no ―negó Sherlock metiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John ―. Dime que me quieres.

John gimió y él mismo fue el que movió sus caderas hacia las de él. Sherlock gimió ante el contacto por sorpresa y comenzó a besar el cuello de John.

―Te quiero ―susurro John ―, te quiero más que nada. Te quiero.  Te quiero.

Sherlock gimió más fuerte ante sus palabras. Cada vez que John le decía que lo quería su corazón parecía rebotar en su pecho y una agradable sensación le cubría el cuerpo entero. Supuso que así era lo que se sentía al sentirse querido. Era, sin duda, lo más poderoso que había sentido nunca.

―John necesito… ―susurro Sherlock sin dejar de mecer sus caderas sobre John ―, por favor.

Necesitaba sacar su erección de su pantalón, necesitaba venir, necesitaba sentir a John.

―Sí, si ―estuvo de acuerdo John.

Sherlock sonrió sabiendo que ya había ganado esta batalla y que John ya no se preocuparía tanto del hecho que se encontraban en plena sala común a punto de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez.

―Oh Merlín, Sherlock, esto es una locura.

Sherlock rio débilmente inclinándose un poco hacia arriba para permitir que John echara mano a sus pantalones para poder retirarlos lo suficiente como para dejar salir a su, ya dolorida, erección. 

Una vez fuera, Sherlock dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio pero fue el gemido que dejo escapar John el que le hizo consciente de la situación y con vergüenza de dejarse ver, Sherlock se inclino hacia John para distraerle con un beso.

Fue en medio del beso cuando John, con destreza, y alzándolos a los dos unos centímetros del sofá, consiguió también abrirse lo suficiente los pantalones como para dejar salir su erección. Sherlock no miro, aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando, tan solo se dejo llegar por los labios de John y su agarre en su cintura, concentrándose en todas las sensaciones que sentía, especialmente cuando con un toque vacilante, algo erguido y caliente rozo su propia polla.

Sherlock gimió fuertemente así como John dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro atrapado en su garganta, con necesidad de más, Sherlock comenzó a mecerse con más ímpetu.

Debía de estar gimiendo demasiado alto porque en un momento John se deshizo de su agarre y fue a alcanzar su varita.

―Muffliato―susurro John deslizándose hacia sus labios. ―Te iban a oír, amor.

Sherlock asintió con entendimiento y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo, besar a John.

Un toque diferente le sobresalto, sorprendido Sherlock bajo la mirada por primera vez hacia abajo para ver como una mano de John se había deslizado para ayudar con roce.

A partir de ahí la cosa fue muchísimo mejor, y aunque se echara un poco en falta algo de lubricante los dos funcionaron muy bien.  Hacia el final y sintiendo ya el punto de no retorno, Sherlock deslizo también su mano para ayudar a John.

La reacción fue instantánea, con solo dos toques más, Sherlock vino desecho en los brazos de John. John se mantuvo a mano acariciándole durante todo el tiempo que duro su orgasmo.

Se dejo caer sobre el hombro de John, saciado y con una relajación en su mente como nunca había experimentado.

Pero John mantenía aun moviendo su mano en su regazo acariciando su todavía erección. Sherlock decidido a ayudar pese a que el cuerpo le pedía descansar, se inclino hacia el cuello de John y al mismo tiempo que bajaba su propia mano para ayudar a John, succiono tal y como lo había hecho antes volviendo a dejar una marca oscura en el cuello de John.

Con una gran fascinación Sherlock se aparto de su cuello y observo como John iba a través de su orgasmo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras que de sus labios intentaban salir pequeñas maldiciones casi inaudibles. Era hermoso, sencillamente hermoso.

―Increíble ―exclamo Sherlock con una sonrisa.

― ¿Te ha gustado? ―le pregunto John con una sonrisa deslumbrante pero aun sin abrir los ojos.

―Me gusta pociones, John, ―se burlo Sherlock volviendo a dejarse caer sobre John ―. Esto me ha encantado.

― ¿Más que la sensación de resolver un puzle? ―John abrió los ojos y le miro con determinación―  ¿Que un buen experimento?

Sherlock se sorprendió no por las preguntas, sino de lo fácil que era para él la respuesta a ambas preguntas. Hace semanas podría haberse reído de la pregunta, ¿Qué podría haber mejor que el trabajo? Bueno, ahora lo sabía con absoluta certeza.  John Watson.

―Siempre has sido más importante que la obra, John ―le respondió seriamente intentando transmitir lo que sentía con tan solo una frase.

John le miro con intensidad, al borde de la emoción, Sherlock sintió a su estomago bailar de nuevo y una sensación de calidez le inundo por completo al observar como John parecía más emocionado con estas palabras que con un te amo de su boca.

―Eso es muy importante para mí Sherlock, gracias ―le dijo John con un beso en la mejilla.

Sherlock disconforme giro la cabeza y capturo sus labios con los suyos. El beso volvió a ser suave y dulce como los que habían iniciado en el sofá al principio de la tarde.

Separándose del beso y con un giro de varita John los limpio a ambos y en un acuerdo silencioso los dos volvieron a abrocharse los pantalones. Sin embargo, Sherlock no se bajo del regazo de John, sino que volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de John mientras dejaba a John abrazarle contra él.

―Sabia que eras un mimoso ―susurro John con diversión.

―Me das calor ―gruño Sherlock ―, y tengo algo de frio.

John rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Ya, supongo que nuestras actividades anteriores han influido en eso ―dijo con sarcasmo ―. Por cierto, será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama, a este paso nos quedaremos dormidos aquí. Los Hufflepuff somos grandes personas pero tenemos nuestros momentos de bromas.

Sherlock tarareo contra su cuello.

―Sherlock…

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―le pregunto Sherlock algo avergonzado.

― ¿De nuevo? ―le pregunto John con suavidad, Sherlock asintió aun sin dignarse a mirar a John―.Por supuesto amor, pero sabes que tenemos que hacer algo con esos matones, no puedes estar alejado de tu dormitorio tanto tiempo, los profesores se enteraran.

―Quedan muy pocos meses John, y no merece la pena ocuparse de esos idiotas, solo les darías más importancia de la que tienen ―contesto Sherlock con cansancio.

Sus compañeros de habitación aun le seguían molestando y no se podía permitir ponerse en una situación tan vulnerable como dormir junto a ellos. Había tenido que dormir en la sala de Menesteres en las últimas semanas pero dormir con John era la solución más adecuada y razonable y cuanto más ventajosa.

―Además, después de tener sexo me gusta estar contigo, no quiero que nos separemos para algo tan mundano como dormir.

―Primero, estas aceptando que te gusta abrazarte a mi después de tener sexo ―empezó John ―, segundo, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo todas las noches?

― ¡Pues claro! ―exclamo Sherlock frunciendo el ceño y separándose del hombro de John para mirarle ―Es obvio, John ―John puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió ―. Nunca me dijiste lo maravilloso que era esto, aunque supongo que es porque somos nosotros dos, por lo cual te perdono.

John se volvió a reír suavemente mirándole con los ojos brillantes y cariñosos de siempre ya sin miedo a ocultarlos.

―Hay tantas cosas que aun debemos probar John, la penetración, las mamadas, los fetiches ―empezó a enumerar con entusiasmo ―, he leído que hay algunos de los más descabellados John. Oh ¿Y qué me dices de esos juguetes sexuales muggles, John? Supongo que abras oído hablar de ellos…

No puedo seguir hablando pues los labios de John se presionaron contra los suyos en un beso duro. Cuando John se retiro de ese simple roce de labios, Sherlock permaneció callado.

―Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ―le aseguro John con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sherlock no puedo más que sonreírle de vuelta.

Si, lo tenían. Para ellos. Para los dos.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana subiere el epilogo ;)
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado :D, y siento haberos hecho esperar, pero se me vinieron encima los exámenes sin apenas prevenirlo y agotaron mi tiempo y mi inspiración -_-''
> 
> Nos vemos mañana! ya con el fin fin :D


	12. 19 años después

Tras varios días de lluvia y de cielo encapotado, Londres amaneció bañado por la luz del sol que parecía querer mantenerse sin quedar oculto iluminando y calentando a los londinenses.

Agradecido por su decisión de salir a caminar por Regent’s Park John disfruto de los últimos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que el parque le ofrecía antes de decidir regresar a casa.

Se hubiera quedado hasta que anocheciera pero su pierna empezaba a fastidiarle de nuevo, y lo más sensato era irse ya, pues luego se arrepentiría de haberla forzado tanto.

John se dirigió hacia la salida del parque donde se encontraba el metro para llegar a su casa. Podría haberse desaparecido, pero con toda la gente y su pierna no era muy recomendable.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, fue a la tercera vez de ser llamado que John se dio cuenta de que su nombre era gritado por alguna persona detrás de él. Parándose en seco, John se giro para ver quién era.

― ¡John, John Watson! ―gritaba aun el hombre corriendo hacia él.

John, frunciendo el ceño, trato de averiguar quién era aquel hombre fondón y con gafas que le sonreía radiantemente.

El hombre llego su lado y sin perder la sonrisa se tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento. John le espero pacientemente sabiendo que conocía a este hombre pero sin poder ubicarlo.

―Mike Stamford ―se presento el hombre ―Íbamos juntos a Hogwarts, y después a la carrera de medimago.

―Oh, sí, sí por supuesto Mike ―le saludo John sintiéndose algo idiota por no reconocerle.

―Sí, lo sé, he engordado ―comento Mike alegremente, John negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero Mike no le hizo caso ― ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

―Oh, pues ―empezó John tratando de hacer memoria ―, ¿unos quince años? Bueno, mucho tiempo de hecho. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Aun sigues con Martha?

―No, no, nos separamos hace bastante tiempo―respondió Mike negando con la cabeza― ahora estoy felizmente casado con una preciosa muggle llamada Rose, tenemos tres hijos.

―Algo oí, que te habías pasado a los estudios muggles ―comento John recordando.

―Sí, actualmente trabajo en Barts, allí fue donde la conocí a mi mujer ―comento con cariño, John sonrió  ― ¿Y tú qué? ―pregunto.

―Bien, actualmente trabajo en una pequeña clínica mágica, pero actualmente estoy con la baja ―dijo moviendo su bastón ― mala herida la mía ―comento con pena.

Mike pareció entonces darse cuenta de su bastón.                                                 

―Oh Merlín, que vergüenza de mi, si quieres nos sentamos y descansas la pierna ―dijo señalando un banco no muy lejos.

―No, no importa, no me duele mucho ―mintió.

―Como quieras ―respondió Mike con una sonrisa ―. Y si no es malo preguntar ¿qué ocurrió?

―Un hechizo mal intencionado y algo de veneno ―respondió John con una sonrisa ―. Nada lo suficientemente grave para que dure mucho tiempo. Sherlock estima que la semana que viene ya podre andar con normalidad.

Mike asintió con entendimiento. Su rostro estaba neutral hasta que pareció asimilar la frase. John observo con curiosidad como el rostro de su viejo amigo se teñía de sorpresa y reconocimiento.

― ¿Sherlock? ¿Aun sigues con Sherlock? ―pregunto con sorpresa y alegría.

―Si ―respondió John con una sonría ―. De hecho, nos casamos hace once años ―dijo mientras alzaba su mano izquierda, donde descansaba el anillo bañado en oro blanco perteneciente a la familia Holmes desde hace generaciones.

― ¡Felicitaciones! ―exclamo Mike con una radiante sonrisa ―Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos, se os veía muy enamorados.

John rio silenciosamente, recordando los primeros años de noviazgo.

―Y lo seguimos estando ―le aseguro John con una sonrisa ―. No me lo quito de encima ―bromeo John con una picara sonrisa.

―Como si quisieras ―le respondió Mike riendo.

John rio junto a él, feliz de haberse reunido de nuevo con su viejo amigo, y sin recordar que fue lo que les separo, John supo que desde ese momento los dos volverían a estar en contacto.

oOo

Tras varias horas concentradas en el mismo experimento, Sherlock fue distraído con un pequeño ruido en la ventana.

― ¡John! ―llamo Sherlock para que se hiciera cargo de la lechuza esperando en la ventana ― ¡JOHN!

―Cielo santo Sherlock ―exclamo la señora Hudson entran en la cocina ―, no grites de esa manera, John no está en casa. Se fue hace unas horas a dar un paseo.

― ¿Un paseo? ―pregunto Sherlock extrañado ―Si hace un momento estaba aquí.

―Has vuelto a hablar solo, cariño ―le regaño la señora Hudson con cariño.

Sherlock asintió aun confundido, mientras tanto la señora Hudson fue a la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza de sus padres.

―Es de tus padres, cielo ―anuncio la señora Hudson agitando la carta.

Sherlock suspiro pero se levanto a por ella, la señora Hudson se la entrego con una sonrisa. En su interior no había otra cosa que una invitación de cumpleaños.

―El cumpleaños de mi madre ―leyó Sherlock con disgusto ―, estoy seguro de que ya fue el año pasado ―se quejo.

―Se cumplen años todos los años, Sherlock.

―Aburrido ―mustio dejándose caer en el sofá.

Justo entonces ambos oyeron a la puerta de entrada abrirse.

―Mira, ya llega John ―comento la señora Hudson con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se trago un obvio por el cariño hacia la señora Hudson.

― ¡Hola amor! ―saludo John nada más entrar por la puerta, Sherlock le sonrió y se levanto para darle un beso ―Señora Hudson ―saludo John también tras separarse del beso.

―Has estado bebiendo ―comento Sherlock lamiéndose los labios ―, dos pintas de hecho.

―Sí, bien hecho detective.

―Bueno, os dejo chicos, no hagas mucho ruido ―se despidió la señora Hudson con un guiño.

―Como si no estuvieras ya curada de espanto ―se defendió Sherlock con una sonrisa picara.

John rio silenciosamente y fue hasta su silla para sentarse. Nada más hacerlo, un suspiro de placer se escapo de sus labios.

―No tendrías que forzar mucho la pierna ―le dijo Sherlock sentándose en su silla, justo enfrente de John.

― ¿Ahora das consejos de salud? ―pregunto John con sarcasmo ―Te recuerdo que pasaste cuatro días sin comer y que tuvimos que ir al hospital.

―Yo no recuerdo eso ―mintió Sherlock haciéndose el inocente ―. ¿Y con qué viejo amigo te has encontrado he ido a tomar unas copas?

―Con Mike Stamford ―respondió John con una sonrisa.

―Oh, interesante ―comento Sherlock ―, le recuerdo. Hufflepuff, amigo tuyo, me dio un consejo aquella vez que estuviste enfadado conmigo.

― ¿Si?

―Me dijo que no me rindiera, que me perdonarías.

―Sabias palabras ―rio John.

―Y ciertas ―apunto Sherlock ―, siempre funciona.

―Sera porque te amo demasiado ―se lamento John en broma.

Sherlock le sonrió con cariño, más de diecinueve años juntos y once casados y aun su corazón rebotaba en el pecho con cada mirada, con cada caricia y palabra de John Watson.

―Por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí la lechuza de tus padres? ―pregunto John mirando a la lechuza que se había colocado plácidamente encima del cráneo de buey.

―Oh ―exclamo Sherlock con sorpresa, ni siquiera se acordaba ya se ella ―, mandaron una invitación, al parecer vuelve a ser el cumpleaños de mi madre.

―Como cada 15 de mayo Sherlock ―se rio John ―. Accio ―dijo apuntando con su varita a la carta abandonada en el sofá y la carta voló hasta sus manos.

―Nos quieren allí a las doce de la mañana ―comento John leyéndola ―. Recuerda no aceptar ningún caso para entonces Sherlock, ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre si faltamos.

―Va a ser tan aburrido como todos los años, regalos, comida a montones para que Mycroft se ponga aun más gordo, Lestrade con sus conversaciones con Mummy, y tú John, ignorándome y hablando de con mi padre de cosas mundanas―se quejo Sherlock rememorando antiguos cumpleaños.

― ¡Ey! Yo no te ignoro―se quejo John ―. Y te olvidas de algo, este año estará la pequeña Lizzie y te encanta estar con ella.

―Mmm ―estuvo de acuerdo Sherlock recordando a su pequeña sobrina de apenas un año de edad―. No te puedo decir que esa idea me disgusta. Elisabeth es la única que aun es normal en la familia, nada contamina su mente.

―Ten por seguro que dejara de serlo ―comento John ―.Te puedo asegurar que Greg y yo éramos personas totalmente normales antes de conoceros.

―Mejor, lo normal es aburrido pero así podre moldear su mente antes de que Mycroft o mis padres influyan de manera negativa en ella ―se quejo Sherlock, John arqueo una ceja con sarcasmo, Sherlock le ignoro―.Y tú nunca has sido normal, aceptaste ser mi marido.  ―Añadió.

―Sí, supongo que sí ―rio John ―. Y no me arrepiento ―le aseguro con una sonrisa llena de cariño y afecto.

―Lo sé ―susurro Sherlock antes de decidir levantarse y acercarse a John para sentarse en posa brazos ―. No sabía que te habías ido ―comento deslizándose sobre John con cuidado de no hacerle más mal en la pierna.

John le agarro de la cintura y lo acerco más a él.

―Has vuelto a hablar solo, ¿no es así? ―le pregunto con diversión.  Sherlock tarareo y metió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de John.  ― ¿Algo importante?

―Lo de siempre ―comento Sherlock dándole un beso en la mandíbula ―. Que te amo.

―Y yo a ti, amor  ―murmuro John guiando su cabeza para un beso.

Sherlock acepto encantado aquel beso, como tantas veces antes, y sonrió profundamente al llegarle a la mente una verdad indudable.

Era terriblemente afortunado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Merlín, esto ya es el fin... Ha sido divertido escribir esta loca historia y he disfrutado como no hacia tiempo escribiéndola. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído y que además habéis llegado hasta aquí jaja, gracias también a los que dais a kudos, y sobre todo a los que comentáis, me hacéis simplemente feliz con vuestros comentarios <3 
> 
> Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! :D
> 
> Nox.


End file.
